


Gateways After Dark

by Am_Shady, NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby making, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Fucking, Lots of Sex, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, and they were zoommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Shady/pseuds/Am_Shady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: Welcome to our joint Pupcake smut dump! This is where we'll be posting the occasional one shot (or parts of) that don't fit in with our other works.We hope you enjoy.Love,Shady and NSH
Relationships: Delia Busby & Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 44
Kudos: 128





	1. Inconvenient Pt1 by Shady

**Author's Note:**

> Inconvenient pt 1 by Shady  
> Modern AU
> 
> A trip to Tenby is marred by a slight inconvenience.
> 
> You can find supporting material for this pic [here](https://ms-shady.tumblr.com/post/190616411904/gateways-after-dark-ch1-inconvenient)

“Owww! Jesus Delia!”

Delia withdrew the needle from Patsy’s buttock, giving the injection site a smack for good measure.

The redhead yelped. “I hope you don’t poke all your patients like that!” 

Delia smirked, shaking her head as she placed the needle and syringe on the counter. “No, only the ones I poke in bed.” She leant down and placed a kiss on Patsy’s bum. “There, all better.”

Patsy pulled up her pants and jeans while Delia placed the hypodermic in it’s disposal box. “You didn’t have to be quite so brutal about it,” she muttered, exiting the bathroom. 

The brunette rolled her eyes. She should have known Patsy was going to be like this. “Oh stop being such a big baby.” She bounded up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around Patsy’s waist. “I’m sure when it’s my turn in a couple of years you’ll relish the chance to jab me in the arse.”

“Hmm,” Patsy murmured, apparently focusing hard on getting her belt done up on the right hole. 

Delia leant around Patsy trying to get a look at her face. She was chewing on the inside of her lower lip, her eyes a little vacant. Oh yes, she knew this Patsy. “You’re still nervous aren’t you,” the welshwoman stated. It wasn’t a question.

Patsy ran her hands through her hair and shrugged.

She felt her heart grow heavy. They’d spent 18 months talking about all this seriously, and for much of it Patsy had seemed so excited, but there were days when she was clearly overwhelmed by the whole thing. “Annwyl, if you need us to cancel the appointment on Thursday you just say so, all right? It’s ok not to be sure about this.”

The taller woman turned in her arms, pulling her into hug, tucking Delia’s head under her chin and sighed. “I am sure Deels, I’m just…” She waved her arm vaguely. “…Not sure!”

Delia straightened up, grabbing hold of the floundering arm. “Hey hey, look at me. Deep breath please.”

Patsy obliged, albeit reluctantly.

“I know for a fact that you are going to be an amazing mum Patsy.” This was usually what Patsy’s worries came down to.

Huffing, Patsy collapsed on Delia’s shoulder. “You can’t possibly know that!” she whined. 

“Are you going to be anything like my mam?” Delia asked in a sing song voice, stroking Patsy’s back firmly.

“Fuck no!” the redhead cried indignantly, her hands sneakily finding their way onto Delia’s bum, one of her favourite comfort positions.

“Well then, you’ll be just fine. Now come on.” She slapped Patsy’s arse again. “Get your shoes on, she’ll already be waiting for us down by the harbour.”

Patsy groaned, allowing her legs to collapse, Delia giggling as she wrapped her arms around her wife more securely.

“I knew we should’ve cancelled this holiday when we got the referral.”

“Just be glad we’re not spending it at my parents,” Delia consoled, swaying a little from side to side. “At least if we get the family obligations out of the way today then we can spend all of tomorrow exploring.” She heaved Patsy to her feet, tugging at the front of the woman’s chequered shirt to tidy her up. She did look good in this shirt, she thought, her lip twitching up into a smile. Wouldn’t fit for much longer though if all went to plan.

“We’re not going to tell them about any of this yet are we?” Patsy pleaded, bringing Delia out of her distraction. “Your mother hates me enough as it is.”

Delia sighed and wandered over to the sofa to put her walking boots on.Years. That’s how long this had been going on for. Was it really too much to ask that two of the most important people in her life could just get along? “She wants grandbabies Pats, this might actually warm her up to you at last. But no, I don’t think we should tell them yet.” She glanced at her wife, she looked paler than usual, and unease was written across her face. “I’ll just tell her you’re feeling a little under the weather so we won’t have to stay too long.”

Patsy dropped down next to her to wrestle with her own boots. “She’s just going to think I’m a prissy twat,” she muttered under her breath.

Delia squeezed her shoulder as she stood to retrieve her big coat. “She can think what she likes Patsy.” She leant down to grasp Patsy’s chin, drawing her into a sweet kiss. “Besides, you’re my prissy twat. Now hurry up.”

—————————

It could have gone a lot worse. After her mam’s usual frosty reception, Delia’s tad had offered Patsy his elbow with a warm smile and the pair had walked 20 yards behind while Delia was given the expected haranguing. When was she going to give up on London? Hadn’t she gotten bored of nursing yet? You know more and more nurses are burning out these days cariad! You’ll never be able to raise a family working those sorts of hours! And why has Patsy got a face like a bulldog chewing a wasp today? Delia couldn’t help thinking that last one was a bit pot kettle.

They’d made it over half way down Tenby’s south beach before her mam had declared the wind too bitter even for January and marched them back up the sand to find a teashop.

As the light started to fade they’d made their escape, making the short walk up to Castle Hill to sit and watch the sunset, cuddled up together against the wind, which wasn’t really that cold.

Now, they found themselves standing just inside the courtyard of Carew Castle, sneakily listening in on the tour guide telling a bunch of local primary school kids about Gerald de Windsor and his wife, the beautiful Princess Nest.

At least Delia was listening in. Patsy had been distracted since they’d got in the car.

Delia snorted. “What they don’t tell them is how much of a tart she was,” she muttered to Patsy out of the corner of her mouth.

Patsy, who had been shuffling from one foot to another, turned to her, brow furrowed. “Huh?”

“Princess Nest? She’s like the Welsh Helen of Troy. She had a bastard son by Henry I before he became king, was married off to de Windsor, popped out a couple of kids for him, was captured, willingly some say, by Owain ap Cadwgan, had two kids with him, went back to her husband, had more kids, then when he died she went and shacked up with various other men of note, producing somewhere between 11 and 22 children in her lifetime!”

The colour seemed to drain from Patsy’s face. “Busy girl.”

“I’ll say,” Delia quipped, pulling out her visitors guide as the school party moved into the undercroft. “Mind you it was the only way a woman could survive in those days. Men do think with their dicks after all.”

She was bemused to see Patsy screw her eyes shut and swallow hard, her nostrils flaring briefly.

“You all right there cariad?” 

“Mhmm.” 

Patsy wondered off towards the north side of the ruin, while Delia lingered by a display of heritage shields. She watched her wife go, noting the very careful way she took each step and just how tight her shoulders were. She looked like she was desperate for the loo but they’d just passed the toilets and she hadn’t said anything. Tomorrow’s appointment was probably still playing on her mind, so she resolved to give her a moment, reading the information on the display carefully before following Patsy through the stone arch into the Elizabeth wing.

She found her wife leaning against the sloped sill of the enormous windows, gazing out over the mill pond and the countryside beyond. 

“It’s gorgeous isn’t it?” she murmured leaning against Patsy’s back and wrapping her arms around her. 

But Patsy stiffened, pushing off the sill and wandering away. “Yes, gorgeous.”

“Pats?” She took a step to follow her wife, but Patsy flinched away. “What’s going on?” 

“It’s just…I don’t…” The red head took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. “It just might be best if you don’t touch me right now.”

“Why not sweetheart?” Delia stuck her hands in her pockets to stop herself from reaching out to Patsy. She hoped the colour rising in the woman’s cheeks was just due to embarrassment rather than anything more sinister. “I don’t understand.”

Patsy glanced around sheepishly, bouncing on the spot before, to Delia’s great surprise, stamping her foot. “I think it’s the trigger shot you gave me yesterday,” she whined through clenched teeth.

Ok now Delia was worried. “What do you mean? Are you having an adverse reaction?”

“I don’t know if it’s necessarily adverse, but I’m definitely having a reaction.” She squatted down on the grass groaning. “The literature never mentioned this though.”

Delia knelt down in front of her. “Patsy I need you to start talking symptoms, what’s going on?” She placed the back of her hand against Patsy’s forehead. She felt a little warm despite the cold, but then her own hands were pretty chilled already so maybe that wasn’t a good gauge.

Patsy huffed as she stood, bouncing on her toes and looking pleadingly at the sky. “I…umm…arghh this is so embarrassing!” She was slowly turning as red as her hair. 

“Come on sweetheart,” Delia cajoled, rubbing her hands up and down Patsy’s arms. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“I know…it’s just…Oh for fuck’s sake!” 

Delia was shocked to see tears welling in her wife’s eyes, so she instinctually wrapped her arms around her, pulling her face down into her shoulder. “It’s ok Patsy, whatever it is, it’ll be ok.”

Whimpering, Patsy hid her face against Delia’s neck. “I’m really, really horny Deels!”

It took a moment for Delia to process this revelation and she clamped her hand over her mouth to try and stop the giggles.

Patsy straightened up, stamping her foot again. “It isn’t fucking funny Delia!”

“I know it’s not sweetheart, I’m sorry,” she pleaded, reaching for Patsy’s hand, which was duly snatched away. “I just don’t think I’ve ever heard you use that word before. But if you’d read any of the forums I sent you then you’d have known this might happen.” She sighed as Patsy wrapped her arms around herself, refusing to meet her eye. “Come on then, let’s get back to the B&B and sort you out.”

“No Delia! You’ve been banging on about coming her since the last time we visited your parents, I’m not going to ruin that for you.”

“I wanted to come here for you, you fool, you’re always so disappointed by Tenby castle I wanted to see if you found this one more interesting.” She finally managed to get a hold of Patsy’s hand. “And there is no way you’re going to be able to enjoy anything here in your current state.” A highly unexpected, very inappropriate image flashed into Delia’s head. She couldn’t suggest that. Patsy would flip! “Unless…”

Patsy peered at her warily. “Unless what?”

Delia shoved Patsy back towards the 600 year old wall behind her, an “Oof” escaping the redhead when her back made contact with the stone, Delia pressing tight up against her. 

“I could always make sure you enjoy yourself here?” Delia murmured low, her nose tracing Patsy’s jawline.

Pushing Delia away, Patsy stared at Delia aghast. “Are you mad?! Delia there are children here!”

“Don’t worry, it’ll take them a while to get through the east range, there’s loads up there to keep them busy.” Delia grabbed hold of Patsy’s belt, a move she knew would turn her wife to putty in her hands.

Glancing around, Patsy swallowed hard. “Anybody could walk in here!” she squeaked.

“It’s low season Pats, there’s hardly anyone here.” She drew her short nails up Patsy’s jean-clad thigh, provoking a whimper from the usually so put together woman. “We’re slightly hidden here, I can just about see the arch and if someone comes in then I’ll stop, I promise.” She placed a wet open-mouthed kiss to her throat.

Patsy’s resolve was clinging on by a thread, but she was stubborn. “Your hands are dirty,” she whined, her knees giving slightly. 

“I’ll stay over your knickers, just give your clit some much needed attention.” Delia’s hand drifted from Patsy’s thigh to cup her crotch.

“Fuck!” Patsy whimpered, her head smacking back against the wall. “Christ Delia! But I need you inside me!”

“Just keep thinking about me inside you and we’ll be done in no time at all, all right?”

Patsy threw one more glance towards the entrance, then her hands were on her belt so frantically so couldn’t get the damn thing undone.

Delia nudged her hands out of the way, making short work of the belt, button and fly. “You’re gonna need to be quiet cariad.”

Fingers digging into Delia’s shoulders, Patsy nodded hard, mouth falling open as the brunette’s hand disappeared into her jeans, her well-practiced fingers finding their target immediately.

“Shitting hell Patsy you’re soaked!” Delia declared in wonderment, the fabric of Patsy’s knickers more than damp against her fingers, Patsy’s hips already rocking against her hand. Poor thing really was desperate! She glanced up at her wife’s face; eyes screwed shut, brow furrowed in concentration, nostrils flared. Fuck she was gorgeous. 

Her fingers got to work in earnest, desperate herself to just shove the sopping wet material out of the way and feel Patsy’s flesh for real, but Patsy would freak if she did that. Instead, she worked the fabric between the woman’s swollen lips to get her digits as close to Patsy’s clit as possible.

Patsy growled when she pressed against her tight bud, burying her face in Delia’s shoulder.

“Bite down on my coat if you need to cariad,” Delia whispered against her ear. A small cry escaped the woman when her finger found just the right spot, a fraction to the right of her clit, a few millimetres above the head. She felt the tug on the fabric at her shoulder. “That’s it sweetheart, you relax now and I’ll get you sorted.”

For a good two minutes they worked together, Patsy rocking her pelvis, and Delia applying her favourite type of pressure, but Delia knew from the tiny whimpers next to her ear that her wife wasn’t ramping up quickly enough, and the longer this took the more chance there was of them getting busted.

She needed to intensify the experience for Patsy.

“I’m gonna throw you down on the bed when we get back baby, rip all your clothes off,” she panted into Patsy’s hair. The answering squeak gave her confidence that she was heading in the right direction. “Then I’m going to lick you hard, suck on your juicy lips and your slick clit until you come against my mouth. Would you like that?”

“Yes!” came the muffled response.

“Then I’m gonna kiss my way back up your body, tease at all your sweet spots,” Delia whispered, her breath hot against Patsy’s neck, her tongue flicking out to lick her pulse point. “I want to mark your breasts, leave big red marks all over them so every time you get changed you remember what I did to you for days after. Then I’ll tug on your nipples with my teeth,” she continued, nipping at an earlobe. “Get them good and hard before swirling my tongue around them.”

So engrossed in her own narrative, she wasn’t expecting Patsy to detach a hand from her shoulder, grabbing at Delia’s free wrist and planting her hand on her breast. Delia squeezed and she felt the muscles near her fingers twitch. “Do you want me to hurt you baby? Squeeze just a little bit too hard?”

The moan and frantic nodding was answer enough, and she pressed hard against Patsy, crushing her breast against her ribs.

“Fuck!”

“Shh sweetheart,” Delia cautioned, her tongue flicking around the shell of her ear. “Then what do you want me to do to you? Do you want my fingers? Or do you fancy me with a cock?”

“Strap-on,” Patsy grunted. “Fucking hell Delia I need you wearing the strap-on!”

“Oh so it’s Chico time is it?” Delia smirked. She knew she shouldn’t be making jokes at this point but she had so few opportunities to use that one.

“Eurghhh!” Patsy cringed. “Why you had to name it that I will never understand!”

“Sorry cariad, I know that’s not helping.” She nipped at Patsy’s earlobe, hoping to refocus her. “So you’ve got me all trussed up in that beefy black harness. What do you want to do? Ride me? Or do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck me Delia! Please!”

“Want me to bend you over the back of the sofa? Smack your arse until it stings?”

“Yes!” 

Delia abandoned the breast and hitched Patsy’s knee up on to her hip, opening her up a little. God what she wouldn’t give to have her fingers buried inside the woman right now. She drew her nails up the back of Patsy’s thigh as her hand sped up, a strangled whimper escaping her wife.

“Once your bum is shining red and hot I’m gonna spread your cheeks and slide my cock between your lips, rub the head over you clit.” She could feel Patsy’s lower muscles twitching away, she was nearly there. “Then I’m gonna ram it into you, bollock deep, no messing around.” Patsy’s breathing was short and sharp against her ear, finger tips digging into her neck. “And I’m gonna keep thrusting into you, as hard and as fast as I can while you scream.” The rocking of Patsy’s hips was getting more and more frantic, uncontrolled. She just needed a little bit more. But Delia could hear voices. Young voices coming towards them. Shit. “You’re going to come for me baby. You’re going to come harder than you’ve ever come in your life.” She grabbed a handful of hair at the base of Patsy’s skull and yanked on it, the strangled cry that tore out of Patsy’s throat captured in a fervent kiss as Patsy’s whole body convulsed against Delia.

The taller woman’s legs were all but useless, and Delia guided Patsy down onto the grass, still kissing her. “I’ve got you sweetheart, I’ve got you. Just get your breath back.”

She removed her hand from Patsy’s jeans, the poor woman still spasming lightly, and buttoned and buckled her back up, just in time for a gaggle of 8 year olds to round the corner.

The tour guide spotted them and approached them, a concerned look on his face. “Everything all right over here ladies?”

Thinking quickly Delia pulled her wedding ring off, sticking it in her back pocket as she stood, a grin plastered on her face that wasn’t entirely fake. “We’re fine, ummm…she just proposed!” She held up her hand, proudly displaying the engagement ring that had lived on her finger for the last three years. “We’re going to get married!”

“Oh! Oh my,” the old man flustered, while the children behind him gasped. “Well, that is very happy news. Congratulations to you both I’m sure!”

One of the teachers at the back of the group started clapping and before long the whole class was joining in. Delia glanced down to see Patsy covering her hands with her face, still shaking a little.

“Is umm…your partner all right there Miss?”

“She’ll be fine, just a little overwhelmed, I’ll get her out of here once she can stand again.”

“I can stand!” A petulant voice insisted from the ground.

“All right sweetheart, come on then,” Delia cooed, grabbing both Patsy’s hands and hauling her to her feet, keeping hold of the left one to hide her wife’s rings. “We’ll just get out of your way then, sorry for the bother. Enjoy the tour kids!”

They scurried out of the Elizabeth Wing to a chorus of goodbyes and congratulations. 

When they were out of earshot Patsy leant down to Delia’s ear. “What the hell did you tell him that for?” she hissed.

“I had to tell him something to justify why were both such a mess.” She stopped at the gatehouse to finish tidying Patsy up. “You wouldn’t be the first person to faint during a proposal annwyl.”

Patsy just harrumphed.

“How are you feeling? Do you want to get going?” Delia asked, examining her closely.

“The whole point of that was so we didn’t have to leave remember?” Patsy snapped, though she looked contrite when Delia raised her eyebrows at her in warning. “Let’s have a look around, you’ve taken the edge off at least.” She turned sheepishly to Delia and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. “Thank you.” Clasping Delia’s hand she set off west across the courtyard.

—————————

“We are never coming back here again!” Patsy muttered, sliding down in her seat as Delia turned out of the car park.

“I don’t know Pats, could be fun,” Delia smirked, putting the car in gear and driving down the hill. “Bringing the kids here in 20 years or so and pointing out the exact spot we shagged the day before the eldest was conceived!” She could feel Patsy glaring at her.

“You ever do that I will divorce you on the spot.” She sat up straight, leaning against the door.

They’d spent an hour or so mooching around the rest of the ruin, even sneaking past a barrier to check out a off-limits section called the solar and the rooms beyond it. It had been nice, Patsy was actually interested in the history, reading Delia facts from the guide sheet, which admittedly she already knew, and speculating about the lives of the people who had lived there in centuries past. She’d been slightly horrified by, but had given a thorough inspection to, the garderobe, or toilet, in the old tower that apparently Gerald de Windsor had escaped down when Owain ap Cadwgan had laid siege to the castle in the 11th century.

They’d made use of the visitors bathrooms before they left, Delia thoroughly washing her hands…just in case…you know…Patsy needed more help on the drive back…But as they walked past the visitors centre a little old lady had dashed out to hug them both, gushing congratulations and insisting on seeing Delia’s ring, the poor brunette having to surreptitiously slip her wedding ring off again. Patsy looked like she’d be very happy for the ground to open and swallow her up. The manager had then joined them, a middle aged woman with greying hair, wielding a certificate. It was a lifetime family pass to the castle and it’s associated sites. She’d then requested a photo of the pair of them, for their social media feeds. Fortunately Delia was well aware their social media was virtually non-existent, and so she somehow persuaded Patsy to begrudgingly pose for a photo with the staff, content in the knowledge no-one who knew them would ever see it. As soon as the snap was taken she bolted for the car park, all plans of a sedate loiter around the millpond forgotten.

Patsy groaned, crossing her legs. “If this cycle doesn’t work, I am not taking the trigger shot next time!” She crossed her legs the other way.

Delia placed a hand on her knee. “Are you going to make it back to Tenby?”

Batting Delia’s hand away Patsy slid down in her seat again. “So long as you don’t touch me I’ll be fine, just drive will you,” she snapped.

Sighing, Delia switched on her indicator and made a right turn.

“Where are we going? This isn’t the route we took to get here.”

“Bear with,” Delia sing-songed, taking a left. “Bear with…”

“Delia, as much as I know you want to be friends with Miranda Hart you are not and never will be in her television show.”

Wow her wife was in a grouch, Delia thought to herself. She was definitely not putting up with this all the way back to Tenby. She pootled down the road a few more hundred yards, vaguely remembering a small lane off to one side.

“Seriously Delia, what are you doing?”

There it was! She knew she hadn’t imagined it! She turned left, the road getting bumpier as it turned from tarmac into dirt track, the trees around them growing thicker. She heard a whimper from the passenger seat as they bounced through a particularly big pothole.

“Delia will you please answer my question!”

“You’re a clever girl, I’m sure you can work it out.” She parked the car between a large tree and a tall sprawling bush that would obscure them from the track. Unbuckling her seat belt, she nodded her head to the seat behind her. “Get in the back.”

“What?” Patsy shrunk in her seat.

“You heard me, get in the back.”

“Delia we are not doing this here.”

“We already did it in a ruined castle, we’re a lot more secluded here.”

“I can make it back to Tenby —”

Pats!” Delia threw her hands up before pinching her nose in exasperation. “I love you, but you can’t sit still and I will not put up with you snipping at me for the whole journey! Now I already know you want me to, but will you please just let me fuck you?” She watched the woman swallow hard.

“My hips are too big to get through there —”

“Oh for…!” Delia bit her tongue as she squeezed between the front seats, reaching for the lever down the side of her own to knock the back rest all the way forward. Crouching in the footwell she swept her arm across the now substantial gap, inviting Patsy to join her. 

The redhead hesitated but she climbed into the back, crouching low in their tiny little Corsa.

“Lay down please, on your side,” Delia commanded, removing her coat.

“Delia I’m too tall to lay down in here!” Patsy protested, her breath growing heavier.

“That’s why I want you on your side, facing the back of the seat. Or would you prefer to open the door and leave your legs hanging out in the cold?”

Sheepishly, Patsy took off her own coat and lay down.

Rolling her sleeves up, Delia took in the sight of her wife, red faced and almost shaking with want.“Pull your trousers and pants down over your bum please.”

“They need to be lower don’t they?” Patsy asked over her shoulder.

“Trust me Pats, this’ll be more discreet.” The brunette straddled the island between the two footwells. It was not a comfortable place to sit. Her knees were wedged and her feet jammed under the front seats, but damn it she needed the pressure between her legs. As much as this was all about Patsy she was getting really worked up as well. 

She released a shaky breath. “That’s it sweetheart,” she cooed, helping Patsy wriggle down her trousers, the woman’s gorgeous pale bum now fully on display. Delia stroked the skin teasingly, Patsy sighing at the contact, before landing a solid slap across the cheek.

Patsy cried out, her whole body tensing.

“All right?” Delia breathed, suddenly aware she couldn’t see Patsy’s face from where she sat but she really needed the friction.

“Yes,” Patsy whimpered, arching back and pressing against Delia’s hand. “Please Delia!”

Delia let her hand drift over the curve of Patsy’s bum and forward, her fingers skimming over her wife’s already slippery flesh. Delia groaned. “Jesus Patsy.”

“Come on Deels…don’t tease me now,” Patsy whined.

Well, Delia thought, it’s not like she needs warming up. She hovered for a breath over Patsy’s entrance, and slowly slipped two fingers into her.

Patsy moaned, her inner muscles squeezing around Delia’s digits as she pushed deeper.

“Fuck you’re tight today Pats.”

They were both panting by the time her knuckles were pressed against Patsy’s pulsing clit. Delia doubted this would take long as she began to thrust into the redhead. She ground down hard on her seat, listening to Patsy whimper as her knuckles smacked against her wet flesh. 

A clunk by Patsy’s head startled her. Suddenly terrified they’d been caught her hand stuttered to a stop. But it was only that Patsy had wrapped the seatbelt around her fist and tugged hard on the strap.

“Why’d you stop?!” Patsy cried, her free arm flailing, seeking any contact with Delia, managing to briefly grab hold of her hoody.

“Sorry sweetheart.” Delia swallowed hard, pulling out of Patsy and slamming back into her. 

A long, low groan rumbled through the prone woman as Delia resumed her pace. 

It was Delia’s turn to whimper. Her shoulder was burning already because of the unfamiliar angle, but she had a job to do. So she screwed her eyes shut and grit her teeth, pressing her forehead to Patsy’s hip.

“Deels…” the redhead moaned, her free hand awkwardly tangling in Delia’s hair. “Oh…Deels stop!”

Delia’s head snapped up as she halted her movements abruptly. “What is it? Does it hurt?”

“No, no…it’s just…” A sob caught in her throat, the hand in Delia’s hair gripping almost painfully.

Oh shit. Delia gently withdrew her fingers, wiping them on her hoody as she encouraged Patsy onto her back.

Patsy freed her hand from the seatbelt and threw her arm over her eyes.

“Cariad? What’s wrong?” Delia nudged the arm away and held Patsy’s face between her hands, kissing her tears. 

A keening moan escaped Patsy’s throat.

Dread settled in Delia’s stomach. “Talk to me sweetheart, please.”

“This is just so…cold!” Patsy whined.

Delia’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Do you…do you want your coat back on?”

“That’s not what I fucking meant Delia!” She stamped one foot after the other against the seat in frustration, making the car rock slightly. “I mean it’s all functional!” she growled through clenched teeth. “You might as well be…a victorian doctor treating me for hysteria for all the romance between us right now.” She smacked her fist against the seat back.

Delia pressed her forehead to her wife’s, her heart sinking. “You’re right. I’m so sorry baby.”

“I never want sex to be like that with you Delia!” Patsy spat out. “And if that’s the way we’re headed already then I don’t want to try for a baby!”

“No Patsy no!” Delia crushed her lips to the redhead’s, trying to pour every ounce of love and passion into the kiss. “That’s not what’s happening I promise.” She kissed her wife again, and thankfully this time Patsy kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Delia and holding her tight.

“I’m sorry Pats. I’m so sorry.” Delia could feel her own eyes starting to prickle. She was aware Patsy’s hormones were playing at least a small part in this, her body preparing to potentially conceive their child tomorrow. But she never wanted Patsy to feel anything other than cherished. I had been a big part of her wedding vows. “I let myself get caught up in logistics, I’m sorry. I love you so much annwyl, I really do.”

“I love you too,” Patsy murmured. “I just want you close darling.” She pulled Delia in for another kiss that still tasted faintly of desperation.

When Delia finally broke away she swallowed hard, her fingers stroking gently against Patsy’s throat. “I’ll stay close, I promise, I just need to rearrange you a little

Patsy’s fingers lingered on Delia’s side as the brunette shuffled down her body.

“This isn’t going to be as discreet I’m afraid,” she huffed as she tugged Patsy’s jeans past her knees, admitting defeat halfway down her calves. She grabbed her coat and arranged it over Patsy’s lap in an attempt to maintain the woman’s modesty. 

She looked back at Patsy. Her lips were pursed, her breathing carefully measured through flared nostrils as she watched Delia intently, her fingers plucking at the welshwoman’s hoody.

“All right there sweetheart?” she asked gently, her hand creeping under her wife’s jumper to rest on her belly.

Patsy nodded. “I just want you to touch me like you love me.”

“Oh Patsy,” Delia’s free hand cupped the taller woman’s cheek, her thumb stroking under her eye. “I do love you. I’m sorry I made you doubt that.” She leant in to kiss along Patsy’s cheek, over her ear, and down her jaw line, while the hand under Patsy’s jumper stroked soothingly up her side. “I love you more than I thought I’d ever love anyone cariad,” she murmured, moving down so her lips could caress Patsy’s throat. 

The tiniest moan caught in Patsy’s throat as her fingers lightly skimmed up the side of her breast, Patsy’s body beginning to respond to Delia’s tender touches. Patsy’s hands were likewise wandering, one stroking through Delia’s hair, the other drifting down her back to grasp her bum. This may not be a particularly convenient place, Delia thought, but this was how it was meant to be between them, lots of contact, lots of touching. Didn’t always have to be as gentle as this mind, it just had to be loving.

They both moaned when she cupped Patsy’s breast, the nipple hardening against her palm as she gave it a careful squeeze. Oh god she wanted to pull that nipple into her mouth. She loved the feel of it, the pebbled texture against her tongue, the slight saltiness of Patsy’s skin and oh god the noises Patsy made when she did it. She pinched the nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling it slightly as another high moan escaped Patsy, her hips rolling against nothing.

“Do you want me to touch you baby?” Delia asked quietly, her breath hot and heavy against Patsy’s ear.

“Yes,” Patsy croaked, her breath equally as heavy. “Oh god I need you to touch me Deels.”

Delia pressed her tongue into the shell of Patsy’s ear, swirling around it and making the woman squeak as her hand drifted back down. She scratched her nails through the tight curls at the apex of her wife’s legs, her moans shifting from high and urgent to low and demanding. Patsy’s hand in her hair gave an unexpected tug, pulling her away from her ear to crush their mouths together. Delia slipped a finger between Patsy’s lips, rubbing up and down the length of her, the redhead humming against her mouth. She didn’t need to do it, it was just sort of habit, but she dabbled for a moment at Patsy’s entrance, thoroughly wetting her fingers before moving back up to her wife’s clit, placing a finger on either side and massaging along it gently. 

Patsy cried out, her hips jerking fitfully.

“That’s it sweetheart, that’s it,” Delia crooned as her fingers started moving in tiny circles, following Patsy’s motions as her hips settled into a deep roll. 

Little moans puffed from the redhead’s nose as she reclaimed Delia’s lips. Her hand crept up from the brunette’s bum to just under her t-shirt, scraping her nails across the sensitive skin above her waistband.

Delia groaned low and long, pressing her forehead to Patsy’s temple, her whole body arching in the futile hope of getting some friction where she needed it most. Christ she loved it when Patsy scratched her back.

“Fuck…” Patsy whispered. “Deels I love it when you make that noise!”

Delia whimpered when Patsy’s nails moved further up her back. “Your fault!” she eeked out. She really needed to make sure she got off before they left here, she couldn’t drive in this state.

“Deels?” squeaked Patsy, her whole body undulating. “I need you inside me!” She kissed Delia hard. “I need you to fuck me!…Please!”

“Gladly,” Delia growled. It took a bit of gymnastics but she managed to get one leg up on the seat, underneath Patsy’s bent knees, allowing her to lay along the redhead’s side, Patsy helping by holding her close. She nudged Patsy’s knees apart and her hand descended, her breath catching at the sound her fingers made swirling at her wife’s slick entrance. “All right?” she checked in, gazing down at Patsy through hooded eyes.

Patsy placed a palm on Delia’s cheek, guiding her down for a sweet kiss. “I love you Deels.” She skimmed her fingers down Delia’s arm, her hand coming to rest against the one between her legs, guiding Delia’s fingers into her, arching her back as they connected so intimately.

The welshwoman gasped. “Arghh…fuck…Pats…” She withdrew her fingers and pushed back in. “You feel so good.” She hoped against hope that she’d always find being inside her wife’s body so incredible, that she’d feel so honoured to be allowed to experience this with the beautiful woman writhing against her as she slowly thrust into her. Delia’s hips rolled in sympathy, crying out when she found that the edge of the seats pressed against her in just the right place.

“Sounds like I’m not the only one needing some attention,” Patsy rasped, dragging her nails down Delia’s spine.

Delia cried out again, her body moving of it’s own accord as she gently fucked her wife. “I’ll be all right,” she pleaded, her fingers pressing into Patsy’s body harder with each thrust.

“Fibber,” Patsy huffed. “Just look at you, humping the upholstery, you’re dying for me to touch you aren’t you.”

How her wife had the brain capacity to form complete sentences at times like this Delia would never know. Panting, she shook her head. “I can wait, this is about you.” She lay her head against Patsy’s chest and upped her pace, the woman’s body rocking with the force of her movements, a spasm momentarily gripping her body as she moaned loudly.

“Oh yes Deels! Yes!” Patsy’s fingers were digging into her back, and the other hand…was suddenly down the front of Delia’s jeans, scrambling past her knickers and parting the brunette’s sensitive lips.

Delia thought she might explode there and then as Patsy’s fingers pressed hard against her clit, sending a bolt of electricity surging through her entire body, while Patsy’s muscles began to twitch around her own digits. Pressing her face into Patsy’s chest she groaned out her pleasure, rucking up enough of the woman’s jumper to bite down on. Patsy had to come first, she had to make Patsy come first. But fuck Patsy knew all too well how to do this, how to make her soar with so little effort. One of the perks of shagging each other for so many years.

Already she felt her abdomen tightening, heat charging through her veins and she knew her own focus on Patsy was faltering. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts Busby! Science…sci-fi…Dr Who nope not helpful! Politics…Tories…Theresa May dancing! That’ll do it!

Her brain clearing slightly of her own arousal she steadied her hand, concentrated, and found that little nub of smooth tissue on the front wall of Patsy’s tightening passage, stroking it fitfully, making her wife buck against her, the woman’s every breath becoming a high pitched moan, growing shorter and sharper with each passing second. Nearly there. Patsy was so, so close, her nails ready to pierce the skin of Delia’s back and her ministrations against Delia’s clit increasingly stilted. Delia raised her head, her tongue flicking out to lick up the column of Patsy’s throat. She felt her shiver at the contact and began an assault of open-mouthed kisses, barely resisting the urge to mark the redhead’s neck. 

Patsy’s body started to tense, her back arching gradually higher and higher, her breath stuttering and eventually held until she just came undone, her muscles tightening in waves around Delia’s fingers, her legs clamping Delia’s hand in place, pulses of pleasure causing full body spasms as Patsy whimpered, her head thrown back and eyes tight shut. Delia knew she’d never tire of this sight, of this feeling, this satisfaction of making her wife, her love, come as hard as she could.

As Patsy’s breath started to even out the hand in Delia’s jeans returned to task with a vengeance, working Delia with an intensity she didn’t think she’d experienced before. She all but lost control of her body as so many nerve endings seemed to go supernova, white light blinding behind her closed eyelids, dry, strangled cries tearing out of her throat as she desperately tried to suck down air. Patsy’s lips were pressed to her forehead, her breath hot and damp against her skin.

“Come for me darling,” Patsy pleaded, her nails scratching deep from shoulder to pelvis and Delia came hard, her whole body straightening violently, incapable of drawing breath to vocalise her ecstasy. Patsy holding onto her was the only reason she wasn’t now writhing on the floor of the car, but she simply wasn’t aware of that fact. All she was aware of was the desperate mouth on hers, the sigh against her lips as a hand at her wrist drew her fingers from Patsy’s body before cradling her close, hauling her fully up onto the seat to press tightly against her love. 

When she eventually managed to draw a full breath there was only one thing she could say.

“Fuck!”


	2. Inconvenient Pt 2 by Shady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inconvenient pt 2 by Shady  
> Modern AU
> 
> Our girls make it back to the B&B just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more PWP, with a spot of silly dirty talk towards the end.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  **Warning!** NSFW doodles at the bottom! courtesy of NowSeeHere

Patsy barrelled through the door of the B&B and up the stairs. Delia watched her wife round the corner of the bannister at speed as she leant back on the door, the latch clicking into place as she dropped her head and released a massive sigh.

The effect of Patsy’s hormones wasn’t really letting up, and she suspected she had a busy evening ahead of her. She only hoped things would settle down overnight, otherwise the drive back to London was going to either be unbearably tense, or it would take forever due to…well, extra pit stops. And if they didn’t make it in time for their appointment then…it wouldn’t be a waste exactly, just that Patsy would have gone through this ordeal for no reason.

“Everything all right there Delia?”

Delia opened her eyes to their host hovering in the kitchen doorway. “Yes thanks Karen, it’s just been a bit of a day.”

“Sorry to hear that. How was Carew?”

“It was…fun,” Delia nodded, chuckling to herself.

A door slamming above drew both their attention.

“Sorry about her,” Delia cringed. “She’s err…feeling a bit off.”

“Oh that’s a shame,” Karen frowned. “And on your last night too.”

“It’s fine,” Delia waved a hand dismissively. “It’s not like we won’t be back.” She glanced up the stairs. She really should get up there. “Actually Karen, we might need to check out earlier tomorrow, is that a problem?”

“Not at all dear.”

There was a thump upstairs, Delia was pretty sure it was from their room.

“Just text me when you know what time,” Karen suggested, eying the ceiling warily. “I think you’d better go see to your wife.”

“Delia!” Patsy called from the landing.

“Yeah,” Delia sighed. “I better had.”

The door to the room was barely open when a hand grabbed the collar of her coat and dragged her inside. She was slammed against the wall with such force she couldn’t breathe for a good few seconds but before she could draw a lungful Patsy was pressed up against her, attacking her mouth. Delia’s hands went automatically to her wife’s hips, gasping when her fingers met skin. Patsy had stripped from the waist down. Holy fuck! Her brain might as well short circuit now because she wasn’t going to manage any coherent thought. Especially with Patsy’s hands all over her.

She’d never experienced the redhead like this, not even at the beginning of their relationship when they’d occasionally snuck off to an on-call room because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Right now Patsy’s hands were harsh, frenzied, grabbing any inch of flesh they encountered. Her mouth was drifting down to Delia’s jaw, nipping along the bone until she could latch onto the patch of skin behind Delia’s ear, sucking hard. A strangled shriek left the brunette’s mouth, a sound she’d never heard herself make before. Christ Patsy was pushing every one of her buttons except…Patsy’s hands both wrestled their way under Delia’s clothes, two sets of nails digging into her shoulder blades and pulling down, down, down. Delia’s whole body shook violently. She was on the cusp of orgasm and aside from a couple of frantic gropes at her thighs and bum, Patsy hadn’t even touched her below the waist yet. Though apparently that was about to change, Patsy’s shaking hands focusing long enough to unbutton Delia’s jeans while her mouth assaulted Delia’s throat. If the bloody woman left any marks behind…Delia growled when teeth nipped just a fraction too hard. But then the mouth was gone, the pressure against her body was gone…and her jeans were going too.

Delia’s nostrils flared at the image before her, Patsy on her knees, wrestling jeans and pants down to Delia’s ankles.

Patsy stilled, settling back on her heels and looking up at Delia, her eyes aflame and the filthiest grin on her face as she lightly stroked her finger tips up and down the front of Delia’s thighs. After the overabundance of stimulation, the sudden lack of it was almost painful, the welshwoman’s entire body throbbing. Delia gulped, not quite sure she was going to survive what she suspected was coming next.

The redhead’s arms forcibly parted Delia’s legs, wrapping around her thighs, but where her feet were still trapped by her clothes she couldn’t support herself, even against the wall so found herself perched on Patsy’s biceps a fraction of a second before the woman’s face collided with her sex.

Once more she found it impossible to catch her breath as Patsy devoured her. Greedy lips sucked at her labia, a skilled tongue plundering her entrance before harshly tracing every line and fold on the way up to that little bundle of nerves. It was as though a spring connected Delia’s skull to the tip of her tailbone, and as Patsy’s lips sealed around her clit, her tongue flickering over the bud recklessly, the spring wound tighter and tighter, the tension throughout Delia’s body exquisite as intense heat enveloped her centre, deliberate thought and movement impossible as her hands scrabbled pointlessly against the wall.

When the spring snapped she didn’t recognise the stuttering cry she released, her hands clawing at Patsy’s neck and shoulders, desperate to ground herself. Unrelenting waves of energy crashed over her as Patsy continued her frenzied licking and sucking, humming eagerly against her hypersensitive flesh.

“P-p…Pats!” she squeaked. “S-st…n…can’t…arghh!”

Every muscle in her body gave up and she felt herself falling sideways down the wall, the surface of her coat allowing her to glide easily. Patsy untangled herself to catch her at the last moment, guiding her gently to the floor.

It seemed Patsy was in a more insatiable mood than Delia could have imagined, her head straight back between Delia’s thighs, lapping at her in a more leisurely fashion sending fresh convulsions though the smaller woman’s body, a grunt catching in her throat simply due to lack of energy.

“Please Pats…” she panted. “I can’t take anymore!” She couldn’t even lift her arms to push her away. Fortunately Patsy heeded her plea, instead kissing across her abdomen, nibbling at her hipbone while her hands firmly caressed up Delia’s sides, rucking up her t-shirt and hoody, the redhead’s mouth leaving fat wet kisses in their wake.

Delia couldn’t move. She actually could not move. Every bit of her was so heavy.

Her heartbeat was so loud in her ears Delia almost missed Patsy’s growl, her tops and bra suddenly shoved up to her throat as Patsy descended on her breasts.

“Fuck!” Delia cried when Patsy tried to suck her entire tit into her mouth, while pinching the other nipple. “Paaaaaats!”

Delia dredged up enough energy to grasp a handful of red hair and haul her wife away from her cleavage. “Seriously Pats!” she rasped, breathless. “My brain is leaking out my ears here!”

“Sorry love,” Patsy muttered, crawling up the brunette’s body, settling against her and nuzzling her ear.

Muscles melting into the floor, Delia sighed. “That was embarrassingly fast.”

Patsy chuckled next to her ear. “That was incredibly, fucking, hot.” Her hips rolled gently against Delia’s. “Fuck Deels I just want to consume you.” Her teeth tugged at an earlobe, making Delia groan as her arms settled weakly around Patsy’s shoulders. “You’re just so fucking delicious.” And her lips were on Delia’s skin again, breath hot and heavy, making the brunette shudder. The way Patsy was pressing their bodies together it felt like she was trying to meld them into one.

“Did you just get a hundred times worse on the way back or something?” the welshwoman slurred.

“No,” Patsy mumbled against her throat. “I’ve just been incredibly restrained since lunchtime.” She slipped a thigh between Delia’s legs, her body surging against her.

Delia’s eyes rolled back in her head. “Iesu mawr, Pats, you’re gonna have to give me a few minutes to recover or I’m gonna be no use to you.”

Patsy finally pulled away long enough for Delia to get a proper look at her. Her pupils were blown, face flushed, lips swollen and bright red, wisps of messy hair plastered to her forehead. Delia watched, bemused, as her wife glanced up at the bed, cogs grinding in her brain before she raised a finger. “Wait here.”

And she was gone, scrambling across the floor on her hands and knees, bum and…oh god dripping centre swaying in the air as she rummaged around in their empty bags under the bed.

Delia pathetically pawed at her clothes, only managing to unzip her hoody. There was no way she could get her boots off by herself. This kind of sex was not meant to be had while wearing this many clothes.

“I knew you’d packed it,” Patsy declared triumphantly, dropping to her knees with a thud and leaning down to kiss Delia deeply. The redhead threw a leg over Delia, perching astride her hips, and held a black leather harness, with blue dildo swinging from the o-ring, up to her face, shaking fingers picking at the straps where they fed through the d-rings.

Delia shook her head with a chuckle. “Pats?” She finally managed to wriggle an arm out of her coat while Patsy tried to pull the straps apart. “Patsy!”

But the taller woman was extremely focused on her task. “Why do they have to make these things so fiddly?!” she whined.

Delia forced herself up onto an elbow. “Oi!” she called, snapping her fingers in front of her wife’s nose. “Efficiency Queen!”

Patsy stared at her startled.

“How about, instead of wrecking the harness, we make this whole endeavour a heck of a lot easier by getting rid of my boots and jeans?”

It took a moment for the idea to click with Patsy, the poor things hormones clearly doing a number on her faculties.

A grin spread across Patsy’s face. “Clever woman.” She dropped a kiss on Delia’s lips, pulled her up to sitting and scurried down to tug at her boot laces.

“Patsy slow down,” Delia cautioned, freeing herself from her coat at last, and tossing her hoody aside. “They’ll get tangled up.”

Amazingly Patsy managed to get the left boot off quite promptly, but the right was more problematic. When the redhead tried pulling at the laces with her teeth Delia shoved her away.

“Let me do it,” she grumbled, teasing apart the knot Patsy had created, glimpsing the last of Patsy’s clothes being removed out of the corner of her eye.

As soon as the boot was off her foot, Patsy batted it out of Delia’s hand, Delia toppling back onto her elbows as the taller woman started to yank and tug at her jeans until her legs eventually slipped free. The brunette barely had time to blink before straps were being wrestled up her thighs, her bum hauled off the floor to slip the waistband into place, every piece of leather then pulled tight in turn.

One of the straps pinched her skin on the final tug. “Oww! Fuck me Pats!” She was still a little gobsmacked, Patsy had never manhandled her like this before.

Panting, whether out of exertion or anticipation Delia wasn’t sure, Patsy grinned down at Delia. “Later, I promise.” Patsy straddled her again, hovering over her for just a second before grasping the dildo and sinking down onto it.

A long groan rolled out of her mouth, fingers digging into Delia’s waist, relief clear on her face as she was filled.

“Oh fuck,” Delia breathed, enraptured by the sight of the rubber phallus disappearing into her wife’s body, a delicious tension growing in her chest. “Does that feel good baby? Is that what you needed?” Her shoulders were shaking from holding herself up but she didn’t want to miss a second of this.

Patsy nodded vigorously, head lolling back as she rolled her pelvis, the dildo hitting all the right spots if her shuddering breaths were anything to go by.

Delia watched a bead of sweat roll down the redhead’s throat, over her collarbone and down between her breasts…Oh god Patsy’s breasts. Fuck they were so beautiful, swaying ever so slightly with each move Patsy made. Bugger watching, Delia wanted to feel!

She pushed herself up to sitting, Patsy crying out at the change of angle. Delia ran the flat of her tongue up between her wife’s incredible tits, her mouth watering when she tasted her sweat. She left wet, open-mouthed kisses across Patsy’s chest, carefully avoiding her nipples before dipping her head down a little to latch on to the underside of Patsy’s gorgeous, full breasts.

The redhead sucked a breath in through her teeth, her back arching, pressing harder against Delia’s mouth. “Ahhhh! Delia!”

Delia continued to suck on the skin as her hands drifted down Patsy’s back, delighting in squeezing the woman’s arse cheeks. She whimpered when her wife’s hips twitched, briefly putting pressure on her own pelvis in just the right place. Releasing her mouth full, Delia grabbed Patsy’s bum tight and pulled her hips against her, Patsy’s eyes screwing shut and her mouth falling open.

“You gonna ride me baby? Or do you want me to fuck you?” Delia growled, repeating her question from the castle.

Patsy whimpered, rocking just a little as her body tensed against the brunette. “You’re supposed to be recovering aren’t you?”

Delia nibbled along Patsy’s collarbone. “Let’s just call this active recovery. So which do you want?” Elegance being the furthest thing from her mind, Delia struggled to pull her t-shirt over her head thanks to it being thoroughly tangled with her bra.

Patsy did her best to assist, but it was debatable whether her actions were a help or hinderance when all she was really focused on was the newly revealed skin. Holding Delia tight, Patsy dropped her head to her shoulder, scraping her teeth over the boney sections. “I don’t know,” she whined. “I want both.”

Leaning back on one hand and bending her knees, Delia thrust up against Patsy. “You can have both,” she chuckled. “We’re in no rush.”

Patsy’s breath was hot against her skin. “Mmmm! That feels good.”

Delia grinned. “Come here sweetheart.” She lay back on the floor, pulling Patsy with her. Pressing her feet into the carpet and firmly grasping Patsy’s hips, she pushed her wife down onto the dildo, making her groan.

“Oh god,” Patsy whimpered, pressing her face against Delia’s neck. “Fuck…keep doing that!”

Leaning up on her hands, Patsy’s eyes rolled back in her head, her hair falling around her glowing face as little moans and whimpers left her open mouth. Perfect. They were good at this. Very good. This they could do together. Turn each other into a puddle of hot overstimulated nerve endings. This Delia could be a part of.

“What’s that face for?”

Delia flushed, ashamed that she hadn’t even noticed Patsy’s eyes had opened. “What? You mean my sex face?” She flicked an eyebrow cheekily. Patsy liked it when she did that.

“That’s not your sex face,” Patsy chastised, but Delia tilted her own pelvis, knowing it would press the dildo against her wife’s g-spot, her thumb finding the redhead’s clit and rubbing fast from side to side.

“Shit! Deels!”

Entire body already tensing, Patsy pressed back harder and harder against Delia, the slap of skin against skin music to the brunette’s ears, especially when accompanied by Patsy’s increasingly high-pitched moans. She was biting hard on her bottom lip, fingers clawing at the carpet, and Delia was loving every second of it. Fucking hell she had the sexiest wife ever!

The rhythm of Patsy’s hips was starting to stutter, her arms shaking on either side of Delia’s head. And then she curled forward, crunching in on herself, her mouth falling open to release desperate sobs as she shook, pleasure flooding her system. She collapsed against Delia as she continued to groan out her orgasm, her teeth finding Delia’s shoulder again and biting down just hard enough to make Delia flinch.

As the woman calmed, Delia rolled her onto her back and withdrew the dildo from Patsy’s still twitching core, nestling in beside her, littering her sensitive skin with loving kisses. “Fuck Pats, you’re absolutely stunning when you come.”

Patsy let one arm flop to the floor above her head as she fought to catch her breath, the other tangling in Delia’s hair, holding her close. “That was your ‘I’m feeling insecure’ face,” she rasped. “You’ve not shown me that one for a long time but I still recognise it.”

Rolling her eyes, Delia dropped her head to Patsy’s shoulder with a groan. “Damn it Patsy!”

The redhead kissed her temple. “Talk to me love.”

Delia sighed and lay her head on Patsy’s chest. “I just wish this was enough to get you pregnant…That I could get you pregnant.”

Patsy’s arms wrapped tight around her. “So do I my darling.” She nuzzled a kiss into Delia’s hair. “I can’t think of anything less romantic than having a plastic speculum shoved up my chuff to conceive our child.”

Delia snuggled closer. “Suppose I’m feeling a little surplus to requirement,” she mumbled.

“You will never be that Delia!” Patsy grasped Delia’s chin delicately, urging her from her hiding spot. “If this works, it’s not going to be the appointment tomorrow that I remember, it’s being here with you.”

The brunette snorted disbelievingly.

“I’m serious,” Patsy insisted, shifting slightly underneath her. A wicked glint suddenly appeared in the taller woman’s eye. “You’ve got a very important role to play here, so…” She leaned down and slapped Delia’s thigh. “…Hop to it Busby and knock me up!”

Delia stared at her incredulously for a moment before being consumed by a fit of giggles. “I love you Patience Busby-Mount!”

“Glad to hear it,” the redhead smirked, grasping Delia’s bum and pulling her tight against her. “Now get on with it.”

Not one to disobey a direct order, especially from her wife, Delia pushed herself up on her knees, crawling between the woman’s long, gorgeous legs and wrapping her arms underneath them. Lining the dildo up with Patsy’s glistening centre, she leant forward, slipping easily into her wife’s body she was that relaxed and aroused still.

Patsy hummed as the base of the toy pressed against her, Delia fully sheathed inside her, and grasped the back of the woman’s neck to pull her down into a passionate kiss. The move pushed Patsy’s legs further apart, Delia’s weight pressing down at the perfect angle for her to settle deeper into her.

The redhead growled into the kiss as the welshwoman set up a steady, gentle rhythm. “Come on Deels,” she whimpered. “You’re never going to get me pregnant like this.”

Delia rolled her eyes. “Is that your way of telling me you want more?”

“See I knew you were clever,” Patsy leered, arching beneath the brunette, fingers tangling in her hair. “Come on baby, fuck me with that big blue cock.”

“Patsy, don’t.” Delia shook her head imploringly.

A wicked grin spread across the redhead’s face as she nipped at Delia’s bottom lip, her hips grinding deeply. “Pound me like a dirty slut mama, make me scream.”

Delia pressed her face to Patsy’s chest, trying to stifle her giggles. “Pats please don’t do the porn star thing! You know it puts me right off!”

“Better shut me up then hadn’t you.” The challenge in those hooded blue eyes was intense. And Patsy knew Delia rarely backed down from a challenge.

Hefting the taller woman’s legs over her shoulders, Delia took her weight on her hands and thrust into her wife, her rhythm now fast and hard.

Patsy’s grip on her neck tightened, bringing their foreheads together as she cried out. “Yes! Oh god Deels yes!”

Delia could only grin as she watched the redhead lose herself to her senses. She managed to land a brief bruising kiss on Patsy’s lips, their combined movements too erratic for anything more sensual as she sped the woman towards the edge.

Broken, desperate sounds tumbled from Patsy’s mouth as she relinquished control, flopping back onto the floor, her breathing shallow as she rocked under Delia’s ministrations. Delia watched her face avidly, waiting for any of her tells; the slight flicker of an eyebrow, a twitch at the corner of her mouth.

Unfortunately, a twinge was making itself increasingly known in Delia’s lower back, and so her rhythm faltered for a moment as she tried to reposition. The redhead whimpered in protest.

“Sorry love,” Delia whispered, pulling one knee up alongside Patsy’s hip and resumed her pace.

Patsy gasped, clutching at Delia’s wrists. “There! There Deels!”

Delia dug deep, gathering her last scraps of energy to speed up one last time, leaning forward to bring the woman’s knees almost to her ears as Patsy’s lip started to twitch and her eyebrows furrowed. Her muscles were burning but she didn’t care.

“Oh…oh…I’m coming!” Patsy gasped, clawing at Delia’s arms. “Delia I’m coming!..Oh oh…Fuck!”

The redhead bucked violently beneath Delia, her head thrown back as she shook hard. Delia did her best to move with her, close to orgasm herself simply from the sounds her wife was making. She released Patsy’s legs, the woman’s hands on her bum in an instant, holding Delia’s hips tight against her as she claimed her lips in a fiery kiss, Patsy continuing to spasm for several long moments after.

Eventually Patsy relaxed back against the floor, still breathing heavy. Delia took this as her cue to dismount, gently pulling out and rolling onto her back beside her wife, the dildo wobbling obscenely above her hips.

“If that doesn’t get you pregnant, nothing will,” she panted, dropping her forearm over her eyes.

Patsy giggled, grasping Delia’s hand and bringing it to her lips. “You’re getting too good at that.” She stroked her fingers up and down Delia’s arm.

“I aim to please,” Delia smirked, before hissing when Patsy’s fingers found a sore patch of skin.

“Sorry my love, got a bit carried away with the scratching.” She kissed along the angry red marks on Delia’s forearm.

“S’okay, I don’t mind.” She could feel Patsy watching her. Letting her arm drop over her head she turned to see Patsy chewing her lip nervously. “What?”

“Can you roll over please darling?”

“What for?” She was suddenly aware her sex was throbbing, aching to be touched, even if she was exhausted. She flicked her eyebrow again. “Planning to take me from behind?”

“Actually I want to see what damage I’ve done to your back,” Patsy replied sheepishly.

And now Delia was aware of the heat between her shoulder blades. She’d been too busy to care before, but she dutifully rolled over now, wincing as Patsy hissed through her teeth.

“Oh Deels I’m so sorry.” Cool fingers gently brushed over her stinging skin. “Lets get you to the bathroom, I need to clean you up.”

Delia groaned, the thought of moving just too much right now. “I’m fine here, it can wait.” She felt the warmth of Patsy’s body as she shuffled closer behind her, a shiver running through her as a tongue traced the outside of her ear.

“If you’re a good girl, I’ll fuck you over the bathroom counter.”

Delia was off the floor like a shot.

_________

Karen turned up the radio as the muffled cries bled through the floorboards. “You know Ed, I really think a bit of sound proofing in the rooms would be a worthwhile investment!”

\---


	3. Hot Days, Hot Nights by NSH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Days, Hot Nights by NSH  
> Modern AU
> 
> Admiring Delia on the beach all day in that little polka dot bikini has Patsy getting up to naughty things with her wife at night in their hotel... er, after they make sure their daughter is sound asleep, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy are married. They have an adorable daughter! Delia is pregnant! They have sex on holiday! Enjoy the fluff, ladies, and the very rare colored doodle at the bottom!
> 
> Special thanks to [Jojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Jojo_In_The_Shadows) for being a wonderful beta!

Patsy reclined in her collapsible chair and dug her toes into the warm sand, finding relief in the shade of the giant umbrella she lounged under. She pushed her sunglasses up her nose and admired the sight of her wife Delia and their daughter Sophie building a sandcastle in the foreground, the waves sparkling beyond them in the afternoon sun. Her heart swelled affectionately at the sight of the little carbon copy of herself diligently digging a moat around the towers of sand Delia was patting firm so it would stick. 

Delia leaned back on her hands, watching as Sophie took the little green plastic bucket to the water to collect more shells that had rolled in with the tide. Patsy herself took in the sight of her wife, her belly proudly protruding outward, swollen with pregnancy with their second child. Patsy thought back briefly on her own pregnancy when they were expecting Sophie. She had felt all out of sorts for most of it, not at all attractive. Morning sickness, maternity wear, swollen feet, and the inability to sleep most nights meant Patsy had kept Delia at arms length most of the time. She was forever grateful for her wife’s patience however, for when Sophie was born and they settled into a routine Patsy finally started to feel like herself again. With that came the intimacy their relationship had been sorely lacking for several months prior. 

For Delia though, it seemed pregnancy suited her. Patsy marveled at the changes in Delia when she was first pregnant, noticing right away her glowing skin, her hair growing in lush and thick. Even her fingernails seemed to look better. She had just one bout of morning sickness at the very beginning, for which Patsy was grateful but admittedly a little jealous as she hadn’t been as fortunate with Sophie. It seemed Delia was just meant to bear children. 

Patsy gave a sigh, knowing it wouldn’t be long now before their son was born and things became absolutely chaotic again. So many things to look forward to: sleepless nights, doctors visits, two hour feedings, starting all over again training the little one to latch and nurse. Not to mention Delia’s mam would be staying with them for two weeks to look after Sophie, and help with the baby and Delia during her recovery. Patsy was grateful for the help but not at all looking forward to such an extended stay from her mother-in-law. 

Patsy wanted to burn this image of her beautiful wife into her memory, as it would be several weeks, if not months, before things felt normal again. She gazed lovingly at her wife, sun-kissed and smiling, showing off a tantalizing amount of skin in that adorable blue and white polka dot bikini. Patsy wondered how she ever got so lucky to end up with such a cutie. 

Delia looked over her shoulder to Patsy, gazing at her over the rim of her sunglasses, giving the redhead a wink. Delia looked so beautiful in the moment that the simple gesture made Patsy swoon. 

Sophie returned from the water carrying an overflowing bucket of water with two hands, the little plastic handle threatening to snap at the weight of it all. 

Patsy went into mother-mode noting that Sophie looked a little more pink than she should. 

She stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled to catch the two-year-old’s attention. 

‘Sophie, come here sweetheart,’ Patsy called as she dug through her tote and retrieved a bottle of cream. 

She managed to add another layer to the wiggly little girl before she ran back towards the water to chase the waves. 

‘What happened to our sandcastle?’ Patsy heard Delia call after their daughter. The brunette shrugged her shoulders, her face expressing mock offence that she was left sitting there in the sand clearly forgotten. 

Patsy rose from her spot to join her wife, who promptly held out her hands. 

‘Up,’ Delia said with a grin. 

Patsy grasped onto Delia’s two hands with a giggle and helped her wife rise to a standing position. 

‘Thank you, cariad,’ Delia smiled, pulling Patsy down for a sweet kiss. 

Patsy didn’t mind at all that she needed to bend a little further in Delia’s current state to give her a kiss on the lips. She grazed her fingers along the backs of Delia’s arms, smiling when she heard her wife giggling at her touches. 

‘How are you feeling? Alright?’ she asked. 

‘Think I might take one last dip to clean off,’ Delia said, brushing as much sand off her bum and the back of her thighs as she could. ‘Think we should pack up and head in for some supper?’ 

It didn’t take long for Sophie to appear beneath the two of them with a bucket full of new shells. 

‘What do you think Sophie? You ready for supper?’ Patsy asked, hands on her hips as she looked down at her daughter. 

The girl smiled. ‘Yeah!’ 

‘What would you like?’ Delia asked. 

Sophie looked from her mummy to her mam and back again, seeming unsure as she put a thoughtful finger to her mouth.

Patsy crouched down to her level and took the bucket from her little hands, ‘What do you want to eat, darling?’

‘Umm…’ Sophie thought for another moment before looking back up at Patsy. ‘Pickles!’ 

‘Ooh,’ Delia moaned, looking as if she were considering that as an option. ‘I could go for some pickles, honestly.’

‘Want to have one last swim in the ocean?’ Patsy asked Sophie. 

The girl nodded, and Patsy and Delia each grasped a tiny hand, walking with their daughter between them as she skipped and hopped towards the water. Patsy scooped the little girl up in her arms and walked her out into the water until she was waist deep, hopping and bobbing along with the water to keep her daughter safe as the waves rolled in. She looked over to Delia, who was on her back floating in the water. Patsy couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of just Delia’s head, belly, and toes breaking the surface, a look of utmost relaxation and satisfaction across Delia’s face as she bobbed up and down with the waves. 

* * *

Showers were had and everyone was clean and dressed for an evening out, Sophie and Delia in matching sundresses and Patsy in a Hawaiian shirt that Delia had picked out for her specifically for this trip. They walked to a nearby Italian place where Patsy cut up some ravioli for Sophie, and she and Delia enjoyed a seafood rigatoni between the two of them, Patsy having a glass of wine while Delia enjoyed a fruity virgin margarita. 

Sophie was asleep in Patsy's arms by the time they walked back to the hotel, and she put the girl to bed in her own little bedroom in the time Delia had done her nighttime routine and changed into a simple nightgown. She was propped up reading in bed by the time Patsy emerged from Sophie's room. 

Patsy finally collapsed into bed alongside Delia after stripping down to her knickers and a t-shirt to sleep in, stretching out like a cat, feeling particularly knackered after their long day in the sun. 

Patsy was about to doze off when Delia gasped. 

‘Alright?’ Patsy asked, leaning up on her elbows. 

‘Oof, yeah,’ Delia grimaced slightly, tossing her head back on the pillow. 'Baby Boy is having a party in there though.'

Patsy sat up against the pillows, her eyes focused on Delia's belly. 'Can I see?' 

Delia nodded and pulled up her nightgown to expose her very round belly. Patsy watched with rapt attention as a little bump appeared on the side of her belly. She placed her hand over it and her eyes widened when she felt her son kick a few more times in quick succession. 

'Think you’d better switch to decaf.'

Delia pouted at the suggestion and put her book down on the bedside table. 

'Feels like he's going to skip crawling and go right to running,' Patsy continued, her lips turning up in a smile as she felt another little kick against her hand. 

'Great, he can keep up with his sis-oof!' Delia placed a hand on her belly as she breathed through another little punch in the gut. 'Football and karate for this one, good lord.'

'Hey now, you be good to your mam, young man,' Patsy scolded Delia’s belly. 'I’ll not have you running around hitting and kicking as you please once you're out of there.'

'Oh stop, you know he can't help it,' Delia chided, rubbing her belly. 

'I know, I'm only teasing darling,' Patsy replied, leaning down and giving her belly a kiss.

Patsy spent the next few moments simply nuzzling Delia’s belly, placing sweet kisses here and there and murmuring sweet nothings to her son until she could feel him settle. She felt fingers through her hair and an affectionate hum from her wife. 

‘That feels nice, cariad,' Delia said softly, ‘think you’ve gone and talked him to sleep. I don’t feel him wiggling around anymore.’

‘Good,’ Patsy replied, giving Delia’s belly another tender kiss. ‘I can’t wait until he’s here and I can kiss him and rock him to sleep in my arms.’ 

Patsy looked up at Delia, who was smiling back at her lovingly. ‘Hmm?’

‘Nothing, I just love how sweet you are. Makes me wish I didn’t have this big belly so I could give you a proper cuddle.’

‘Oh stop, I love your belly.’ 

Delia sighed. ‘Well I’m starting to feel it. Was rather embarrassed I needed your help getting up out of the sand today. Probably looked like a beached whale.’ 

‘Are you kidding?’ Patsy asked, honestly shocked, ‘Delia, you’re gorgeous!’

‘Oh, now you’re the one who needs to stop,’ Delia remarked with a roll of her eyes. 

‘No, really,’ Patsy sat up, looking at Delia earnestly. ‘Darling, you’re beautiful. Especially now,’ she took Delia’s hand in hers and placed sweet kisses along her knuckles. ‘Doesn’t matter if you’re pregnant or not, I’m always going to enjoy watching you run around on the beach all day in a cute little bikini.’ 

_‘Pats_ ,’ Delia chided, a small smile growing on her face as she turned pink in the cheeks.

Patsy closed her eyes and kissed along Delia’s bare arm until she reached the tops of her shoulder, kissing her there before she hooked her finger under Delia’s chin, gently turning her so she could sweetly kiss her on the lips. 

‘Feels nice,’ Delia sighed, turning slightly so Patsy could continue her kisses along her jawline and neck. 

‘Good,’ Patsy replied softly, placing another sweet kiss on her wife’s ear. ‘Will you lay down with me?’ 

The two shifted so they were laying on their sides, facing one another, Patsy hitching Delia’s legs over her hip as Delia brought her arm around Patsy’s shoulders to cradle her head in the crook of her elbow. Patsy leaned forward and gave Delia a few sweet kisses on the lips, moving along her jawline and collarbone. 

‘What are you up to?’ Delia asked, still smiling shyly. Her eyes closed and she leaned into Patsy’s kisses, sighing as she felt the tips of Patsy’s fingers graze lightly up her thigh and over her hip. 

‘Nothing, darling,’ Patsy sighed, closing her eyes as she took in the loving feeling of having Delia in her arms. ‘Just been thinking of holding you like this all day.' 

Delia gasped as Patsy’s hand found the apex of her legs and lightly grazed her fingers over the thin material of her knickers. 

‘Feels like you’ve been thinking of a bit more than that,’ Delia breathed. 

Patsy smiled and kissed the swell of Delia’s breast above her nightgown. ‘Is this OK?’ 

‘Yeah, but Pats,’ Delia began, her voice wavering with uncertainty. ‘Are you sure you want to?’ 

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘I’m just so big,’ Delia complained,covering her face with her hand, embarrassed. ‘I just can’t believe you’d still want to…’ 

‘Deels, listen to me,’ Patsy said softly, gently moving Delia’s hand away from her face so she could look her wife in the eyes. ‘I love you, and I’m… _so_ bloody attracted to you.’ 

Slowly, Delia smiled. ‘Yeah?’ 

‘Yes, darling,’ Patsy went on, closing her eyes and kissing the back of Delia’s hand. ‘You are the most beautiful woman, just, ever. In all of existence.’

 _‘Patsy_ ,’ Delia said flatly, though she couldn’t help but break out into a grin. 

‘And just being with you, today in particular, watching you play in the waves wearing that little thing…’ Patsy sighed dreamily. ‘I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you all bloody day.’ 

Delia ducked her head shyly as she let out a giggle, and Patsy took the opportunity to snuggle in closer and kiss her. 

‘Could say the same for you, you know,’ Delia replied, leaning more into Patsy and parting her legs slightly. 

‘Oh yeah?’ Patsy breathed, taking the opportunity to dip her hand into Delia’s knickers and play with the coarse hair between her legs. 

‘Yeah,’ Delia sighed, closing her eyes slowly as Patsy continued to touch her. ‘You in that red bikini. I love going on holidays where I can see your gorgeous long legs all day.’ 

‘Hmm,’ Patsy smiled against Delia’s collarbone before kissing her there, enjoying hearing the subsequent gasp as she slipped her two fingers between soft lips. 

‘Baby…’ Delia sighed, her head lolling back against the pillow. Patsy watched through half lidded eyes as Delia spread her legs further, her chest rising and falling, taking in deep breaths of air as Patsy lazily yet skillfully stroked her. 

‘I wanna taste you,’ Patsy breathed, moving her hand to rest on Delia’s hip. She stopped her motions when Delia jerked in her arms. 

‘No, no,’ Delia pleaded, holding Patsy’s hand in place. ‘I need you here, Pats.’ 

Patsy pulled away slightly to try and gauge the look on Delia’s face. ‘You don’t want me to…?’ 

‘It’s just,’ Delia tisked, giving a frustrated whine. ‘If you’re gonna do that I wanna be able to see your face!’ 

Patsy stifled a laugh as she bumped her forehead against Delia’s shoulder. 

‘I like this though,’ Delia continued, palming the length of Patsy’s forearm, grasping onto her wrist and guiding her hand back between her legs. 

Patsy gave a delighted hum, resolving that she didn’t care _how_ she pleased Delia, she just wanted to please her.

‘I like this too,’ she breathed back, her fingers finding that warm wetness between Delia’s legs once more. She reveled in the feeling of Delia relaxing again, resting her body against hers and letting Patsy gently stroke her. 

‘Iesu mawr,’ Delia sighed, her leg hitching higher on Patsy’s hip. 

Patsy breathed and sighed, her fingers working in tandem with her mouth that sought out any exposed skin. Her mouth trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses along Delia’s chest and neck until their lips met. Patsy opened her mouth and gently pulled on Delia’s bottom lip, moaning and arching her hips into Delia when the smaller woman licked the underside of her top lip, a move that always turned her on. 

‘I love how wet you are for me,’ Patsy breathed, closing her eyes and breathing in the pleasant, faint scent of Delia’s flowery shampoo. 

‘Feels good…’ Delia replied, entangling the fingers of her right hand in Patsy’s red hair. 

‘So you like my legs, hmm?’ Patsy asked quietly, her fingers continuing their long, slow and teasing strokes along Delia’s labia. 

‘Yeah, oh, yes, baby…’ Delia trailed off, her left hand coming to cradle Patsy’s face as she leaned down for another kiss. 

‘You think you would like how they feel wrapped around your head right now?’ 

Delia’s lips twitched into a smile, her hips rising slightly to meet Patsy’s hand. ‘Mmhmm,’ she hummed, nodding her head fervently. ‘Yeah… yeah, I want that…’ 

‘You want that baby?’ Patsy replied with a smirk. 

Delia’s mouth opened in a silent sigh as Patsy rolled her middle finger over clit. 

‘Oh, yes, yes, yes,’ Delia babbled quietly. ‘Oh, Iesu mawr, oh, fuck…’ 

‘Shh,’ Patsy breathed, thinking of the toddler in the next room. She absolutely did not want to wake her up and interrupt this moment. 

Patsy covered Delia’s mouth with hers, swallowing her pleading moans and reducing her to cute little whimpers. She repeated her motions, circling the tips of her two fingers firmly over Delia’s clit again and again, listening to the hitch in Delia’s breathing as she continued, bringing her close and closer to that edge. 

Patsy finally opened her eyes when she felt Delia tug on her hair, pulling her away and effectively breaking their kiss. 

‘Ah!’ Delia cried out, her eyes screwing shut, her mouth opening in a silent cry. ‘Oh… _oh Patsy_ …’ she moaned. 

‘Fuck, you sound so fucking sexy when you moan my name,’ Patsy choked out, ignoring the strain in her wrist from the repeated motions. She didn’t care that it felt like Delia might pull out a chunk of her hair from clasping on so tight, all that mattered was Delia’s hips bucked against her hand, her whole body shaking as she rode out an intense orgasm, writhing against Patsy and moaning in her ear, those sweet, sultry, breathy moans that had Patsy’s own knickers soaking. 

‘Oh, fuck,’ Delia breathed once more, swallowing hard as she reached between the two of them and pushed Patsy’s hand away by her wrist, extracting the redhead’s hand from her knickers. 

Patsy smiled as she felt her wife continue to shake and whimper, kissing her while palming the smaller woman's inner thigh. 

Delia reached out to kiss Patsy as her breathing calmed, the two women falling into a rhythm of soft and loving touches and kisses on the lips and neck as they both caught their breath. 

Delia pulled away smiling, looking to Patsy with half lidded eyes and the slightest of smirks on her face. 

‘You were saying something about wrapping your legs around my head?’ she whispered, twirling a lock of Patsy's red hair around her index finger. 

‘Oh, Deels, you don’t-’ Patsy stuttered, but stopped herself as she noticed the determined look Delia was giving her. 

‘But I do,’ Delia replied, gently pushing against Patsy's shoulder to force the taller woman onto her back. 

Delia pushed herself up and kneeled over Patsy, her hand sliding the soft fabric of her t-shirt up over her breasts. Patsy watched as Delia licked her lips, taking in the sight of her naked torso before she leaned down and reached out her tongue to give a slow, teasing lick to one very hard nipple. 

Patsy’s head hit the pillow as she let out a sigh, her back arching to meet Delia’s mouth. 

She squirmed under her wife’s tongue, her wet kisses and the feeling of her teeth scraping against her bare skin as she worked her way down her chest, her belly, and her hips. Patsy reflexively lifted a knee when Delia licked a particularly sensitive spot on her hip bone, and halted her motions when she heard Delia gasp.

Delia tisked as she placed a protective hand on her belly. ‘Oh, bloody hell, that was too close.’

She slowly slid herself off the side of the bed to kneel on the floor. 

Patsy lifted herself to her elbows and looked between her feet. She raised a curious eyebrow at the sight of the top of her wife's head, a cheeky look on her features as she beckoned her with one finger. 

Always one to follow instructions, particularly from Delia in the bedroom, Patsy scooted just enough for Delia to be able to reach under her knees and pull her towards her, the sudden motion of sliding along the bed, legs dangling over the side, made Patsy gasp. 

She raised herself up on her elbows again, blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes. She watched as Delia lifted her legs and hitched them over her shoulders, bringing her head down to the apex of her legs and slowly grazing her tongue along her center, over her knickers. 

The teasing lick had Patsy shivering in anticipation. 

Delia continued to lick at her like this, Patsy turning red in the cheeks as she could hear and feel Delia breath in her scent, moaning lightly at the taste of her. She was slowly being driven mad at how long this went on for, and just as she was about to demand Delia get on with it, she felt the fabric of her knickers move aside. 

Patsy couldn’t resist taking a peek, and she was rewarded with the sight of a pair of big blue eyes under tousled brunette hair looking up at her innocently before she felt a pair of fingers part her, and a hot tongue press firmly against her and stroke the entire length of her most intimate area. 

Her head hit the pillows, her eyes closed and her mouth opened as a finger entered her, then another. 

‘Oh, fuck,’ she sighed, bringing her hands up to entangle in her own hair as she felt Delia hum against her, her lips pulling softly at her clit before her tongue focused on it once more, her fingers gently probing and thrusting into her at the same time. They were teasing, slow strokes, Delia seeming to want to draw out this orgasm, a revelation in which Patsy was none too happy. 

Patsy writhed, gasped, moaned, and wiggled her hips. Anything to get her wife to hurry, pick up the pace, do _something_ other than this. Patsy wanted to come. She needed to come _now_. 

‘Oh, Deels, please,’ she gasped, begging. 

‘Look at me, cariad,’ Delia breathed. 

Patsy leaned on one elbow, looking through half lidded eyes at the sight of her wife smiling between her legs, her tongue poking out from her mouth to lick her lips before she brought it back down and greedily lapped at Patsy before thrusting her fingers back into her hard. Delia sunk her fingers into Patsy to the knuckle, pulling out and thrusting back in again and again and again as her lips sucked on her clit, her tongue swirling firmly over it. 

The sight of it all had Patsy choking back a gasp. She reached down and entangled her fingers in Delia’s hair, pushing her wife into her, guiding her. 

‘Oh, fuck, Deels,’ Patsy tried in vain to keep her eyes open as she felt that pressure build up and up inside of her with each stroke from Delia’s tongue and fingers. ‘Oh, baby I’m so close.’ 

Delia kept her pace, her brows furrowing as she moaned her pleasure against Patsy. 

On the precipice of a strong, and rather well earned orgasm, Patsy lay back, her other hand on Delia’s head, fingers through her hair and biting her lip to stay quiet. She balled the loose sheets around her into her fist and her toes inadvertently curled. Her grip on Delia’s head tightened as she rocked her hips against her busy mouth and fingers. 

With a gasp, Patsy brought a hand to cover her mouth to keep quiet, but the rest of her body rocked with the pleasurable convulsions as she was finally tossed over the edge. Delia latched on and followed the jerking of Patsy's hips, refusing to let go even as Patsy squirmed and whimpered under her touches. 

‘Deels,’ Patsy breathed, pleading. 

Delia finally let herself be gently pushed away, Patsy relaxing enough for Delia to remove her fingers. She straightened Patsy’s knickers and placed sweet, tender kisses along Patsy’s inner thigh. 

Patsy meanwhile was still shaking, laying flat on the bed with an arm over her eyes and catching her breath, completely spent. 

Her hand was still on Delia’s head, fingers through her hair. 

‘Oh, sweetie… that was…’ 

‘I know, cariad,’ Delia replied, continuing to kiss along Patsy’s hipbone as she lovingly palmed her thighs.

‘Come back to bed, darling. I need to give you a proper cuddle.’ 

Patsy could feel Delia pull away, and then give an aggravated sigh. 

She opened her eyes and looked between her knees to see a blushing Delia looking back at her somewhat annoyed. 

‘...up!’ she simply said, holding her hands out. 

Patsy laughed, sitting upright on the edge of the bed, guiding Delia to interlock her fingers behind her neck. She held firm around Delia’s waist as the smaller woman used her as an anchor to pull herself up onto her own two feet again. The two of them giggled slightly as they detached, Delia pushing Patsy back gently so she could crawl back into bed to lay side by side. 

They were facing one another again, the sheets and duvet a tangled mess around their legs as they wrapped their arms around each other again. Sweet words and lazy kisses were shared as fingers slowly stroked along naked arms and thighs. 

‘Good to know we can still do all that with me at this size,’ Delia mused sleepily as she played with Patsy’s hair. 

‘Hmm,’ Patsy hummed in agreement as she placed a light palm over Delia’s belly. ‘I’ll have to remember it for when we have the next one.’ 

Delia’s eyes widened, the redhead breaking out into a grin. ‘Let’s get through this one first please!’ 

‘Of course... I just really like you like this,’ Patsy replied, pointedly planting her face into Delia’s cleavage. The woman's breasts had grown somewhat with her pregnancy and Patsy took advantage of moments like these every chance she got. 

‘What barefoot and pregnant?’ Delia smirked, looking down at her wife. 

Patsy begrudgingly pulled herself away from her soft, warm happy place between Delia’s breasts to look up at the woman with a cheeky smile. ‘Why do you think I suggested we come to the beach for our holiday?’ 

Delia playfully bopped Patsy on top of her head with a closed fist, the redhead laughing in response as she snuggled in closer. 

‘Well lucky for you, you have another day at the beach to look forward to,’ Delia remarked sleepily with a yawn. 

‘Can’t wait,’ Patsy replied, reaching over to turn out the lamp on the bedside table. Encompassed in darkness finally, she wrapped her arms around her wife and fell asleep thinking about the woman she loved in that tiny little blue and white polka dot bikini. 

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so technically this was a fan request, and usually those would go in the ol' [Red Light Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279291/chapters/35444577) series, but I can't just have Shady posting all the smut here!


	4. Work From Home - Part 1 by NSH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like millions of others, Delia is forced to work from home as her 3D printing business moves from manufacturing bits and bobs to focusing on PPE for the hardworking doctors and nurses who need it to combat this virus. While focusing on her work is priority, there's no harm in a little side romance in the meantime with the new customer, is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not here to make light of this whole situation going on in the world, but hopefully this little side fic gives a bit of escapism to those who need it. Will start to get smutty next chapter.

Week One. 

‘Those are some fancy headphones you’ve got there. Delia.’ 

Delia stuck her tongue out at Valerie who was cracking a smile on the screen in front of her. Delia was situated in her tiny kitchen, laptop propped open on the foldable wooden table she had picked up at a  jumble sale a few summers back. Behind her was an overflowing spice rack, along with a cat clock whose tail rocked back and forth and a Pups of Poplar calendar. The calendar was opened to the month of April where a Chihuahua was featured  proudly displaying their Easter best. 

It hadn't been until this mass work-from-home movement  that she cared about the look of  the walls in her flat, but she had been hard pressed to find  a spot that had a little colour . Her life had become nothing but video conferences. This was the one place in the flat that had not only that but the best light from the little window over the sink. 

Also, snacks. 

'Yeah, I needed to quick find something before they  enforced the lockdown a nd all I could find were these bloody gaming headphones I bought like ten years ago. Forgot how big they were.' Delia grimaced as she  settled the massive headphones more comfortably on her head. 

'Well at le-t they w--k. I've go- this shitty little --'

Valerie's lips kept moving but Delia heard no sound.

'Uh,Valerie?' Delia tried to interrupt the woman who was clearly embarking on a tirade now, 'Val, you're kind of cutting in and out here.'

'Blood- -ell.'

Valerie's face disappeared and Delia watched a swirl of motion as she was taken from what she could only assume was  Val bedroom to some sort of washroom? There was only one place in a home Delia could think of that had black and white tiles on the wall like that. 

'Valerie have you taken me to your bathroom?' 

'This is where my wifi router is,' Valerie replied clearly, shrugging as if that was the most obvious place to have a router. 

Delia blinked, the comment so absurd she was left momentarily speechless. 'Val, why on Earth do you have your router in there?'

'I spend most of my time in here. I need a strong signal.'

Delia raised her hand and looked away, silently signaling for Valerie to not continue. 'Valerie you do know we have some new customers about to call in right?' 

'Ey, these are emergency situations here Delia!' 

Delia's computer began to chime with an incoming call. 

'Ok, shh! This is them. Be professional.' 

Valerie rolled her eyes as Delia accepted the call. Another screen popped up to show the nostrils of a middle aged woman, her narrow eyes looking down at the screen. Above her head was a hanging plant and fluorescent lights. She looked to be calling in from an office somewhere on her mobile. 

‘Hello?’ the woman said right into the microphone on her phone, making Deila turn the volume down on her headset. ‘Hello, Ms. Busby? Can you hear me?’ 

‘Hi, yes,’ Delia replied, speaking as clearly as she could into the mic attached to her headset, ‘I’m Delia and this is Valerie Dyer.’

Valerie gave a polite wave and the woman gave an acknowledging blink on her end.

‘Can you see us alright?’ Valerie asked. 

‘Just fine, thank you,’ the woman replied. ‘Has Patsy joined the call?’ 

‘Erm,’ Delia’s eyes darted to the notifications on her taskbar and saw that the video sharing app was blinking. ‘Think this is her trying to join now.’ 

Delia accepted the call and her screen was split into four, her in the upper left and the other three women appearing in the remaining four squares. 

‘Sorry I’m late,’ the redhead replied, adjusting the bluetooth piece in her left ear. Delia  suspected that the woman was in her home, a bookshelf of what looked to be medical texts and journals behind her, though she noted, amused, there  was also a record player and a stack of  LPs next to it. ‘Last call ran over. Phyllis, have I missed anything.’ 

‘No, Patsy, we’re just making introductions.’ 

‘Oh, right, well,’ Delia cleared her throat and introduced herself. ‘Like I said, I’m Delia Busby, head of marketing and sales, and this is my  colleague Valerie Dyer.’ 

‘Manufacturing floor manager,’ Valerie added.

‘I’m Nurse Phyllis Crane, senior nurse at Nonnatus, I manage the rest of the nursing team. I believe I relayed on the phone earlier, Ms. Busby, that we’ve all been recruited to assist at The London.’ 

‘I do recall.’ 

‘We’ll be taking the deliveries there,’ Patsy chimed in. ‘And that’ll be where I come in. I’m acting director of logistics and medical materials. As you know medical supplies are scarce so we are working to source PPE from all the local shops that we can.’ 

‘We’re a small shop, but we’re  set with ten 3D printers that are running 24/7 these days,’ Valerie chimed in. 

‘We’ll take what we can get, honestly,’ Patsy replied. 

‘And we certainly want to work with you to get you the materials you need,’ Delia added. ‘We haven’t typically done medical equipment in the past but given the circumstances we’ve changed direction.’ 

‘How are you on materials? Lead times and such? We need this equipment as soon as possible,’ Phyllis asked. 

‘We receive in raw materials twice daily,’ Valerie replied. ‘There’s no shortage of plastics coming in from the docks. Everything is wiped clean when it arrives in receiving and none of the packaging comes into our facility. We run a clean floor.’ 

‘Excellent.’ 

‘Sound like you are running a tight ship. Jolly good,’ Phyllis replied. 

‘Can you tell me what kind of capacity your machines are running on?’ Patsy asked, ‘How many masks and things can we reasonably expect to receive on a weekly basis?’

‘Given the proximity, we can make drop offs daily if you require,’ Delia replied. 

‘I’ll have a better idea of the numbers once I get back on the floor,’ Valerie said. ‘Depending on raw materials and if no machines break down, we’re looking at at least 150, 200 face shields daily.’

‘They’re designed with clips to  attach  an N-95 face mask onto so the string doesn’t i rritate the back of  the wearer’s  ears,’ Delia added. 

‘Well I certainly like the sound of that,’ Phyllis remarked, scratching the tip of her nose. 

‘Oh, Phyllis,’ Patsy tisked when she caught sight of the same thing Delia did, a large red mark on the bridge of Phyllis’s nose. ‘Try wearing a plaster over your nose so the mask doesn’t cut into your skin.’ 

‘I’ll have to try that tactic at the start of my next shift.’ 

‘Please see that you do. If you would just let me come in and assist-’ 

‘Now now, we can take that offline and not waste any more of Ms. Busby and Ms. Dyers time.’

Delia bit back an amused smirk at the little spat between the two women. She wondered what the issue was but chose not to comment on it. 

‘Fine then,’ Patsy huffed, ‘Delia would you mind staying on for a moment so we can exchange information? I’m fine with Valerie and Phyllis dropping off the call unless they have anything else?’ 

‘No further questions here.’

‘I’m good,’ Valerie chimed in. 

The two said their goodbyes and dropped off, leaving just Patsy looking back at Delia through her laptop screen. 

‘So, I believe I’ve emailed you my contact information ahead of time?’ Patsy asked. 

‘You did.’ 

‘I’d like to schedule a weekly meeting like this, just a quick 5-10 minutes to go over progress and status of the deliveries.’ 

‘Certainly. I’ll set something up now,’ Delia replied, already making a recurring meeting on her calendar and shooting it off to Patsy to accept. 

‘What else do you need from me to get the ball rolling?’ Patsy asked. 

‘ Delivery address. Also if you’d like to receive daily or weekly deliveries?’ 

‘It’ll have to be daily. Do you take credit cards or do you need a bank routing number?’ 

‘The first shipment will be on us. We want to make sure the masks are to your satisfaction before we begin charging-’

Delia was cut off when Patsy’s face was replaced with an enormous grey cat that jumped in front of the screen. 

‘Hermione!’ Delia sputtered. ‘Oh,  _ now  _ you wake up. I opened a can of food for you an hour ago and you weren’t interested. Don’t bother me now!’

Delia scooped up the cat and tossed the meowing creature into the other room. She sat back down, a little relieved to see Patsy smiling back at her. 

‘Sorry,’ Delia began, fighting off a fierce blush as the cat began to meow loudly and weave between her feet. She didn’t know if she was embarrassed about her cat or the fact that Patsy seemed to have a dazzling smile that left her a little light in the head. ‘She likes to leap into action when she thinks something important is going on. Sounds like you want to do the same?’

‘What? Oh, yes, well, Phyllis is being overly cautious concerning me.’

‘How do you mean?’

‘I’m a nurse too, senior one at that, but since I’ve just returned from Hong Kong she’s keeping me away until she sees fit, even though I’m perfectly fine.’ 

‘You were in Hong Kong when the virus broke out?’ Delia asked, mystified. 

‘Yes, well, long story short my father was living out there. He passed recently so I went to collect some things and sort his assets.’ 

‘Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry.’

Patsy waved her hand. ‘Thank you, but it’s alright. His lifelong smoking habit finally caught up to him. He held on for months before he finally went, and to be honest it was a relief.’ 

Delia didn’t know what to say to that except to give a sympathetic smile. 

‘Anyway, I had to scramble with the rest of the expats to catch a flight back to London a few weeks ago. I’m raring to get on the front lines and help at the hospital but Phyllis won’t let me. Says I’m too much of a risk given where I’ve just been, so here I am helping in any way I can.’ 

‘Gosh, well… I suppose given the circumstances, staying home is the best thing you can do at the moment.’ 

‘It’ll have to be until Phyllis lets me come back in,’ she said with a sigh,  her shoulders slumping . ‘Right, well, I’ll let you be off.’

‘I’ll reach out to let you know when to expect the first shipment,’ Delia said. ‘Until then, take care.’ 

‘You too. Be safe.’ 

The call ended and Delia was left looking back at just herself on the screen before she closed the telecommuting app. She slouched in her chair as she let out a deep breath she didn’t know she had been holding in. 

‘Alright,’ she said, looking down at Hermione, ‘Let’s get to work.’ 


	5. Work From Home - Part 2 by NSH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia get to know one another a little better.

Week 2

Delia settled her headphones around her ears and answered the call coming in on her laptop. Soon, Patsy’s face appeared. 

‘Well Delia, I have to say we’re very pleased with the delivery.’ 

Straight to business, Delia thought. Given the circumstances Delia could understand that Patsy had no time to faff around with things like salutations. 

‘Please do let us know if the face shields are sufficient,’ Delia replied, keeping a close eye on Hermione. The feline was snoozing in her cat tree by the one window in Delia’s flat that got any decent light. ‘I have faith in our materials but I want to make sure they hold up.’ 

Patsy shook her head, ‘no need. We have to dispose of all PPE after a certain amount of time or risk contamination-’

‘Oh, I certainly understand that, I was inquiring more if you’ve heard anything about how comfortable they are to wear? I know everyone is working 12 or more hours a shift and we’re always looking to improve our product. Are the straps too tight? Are they cutting into the scalp? Could there be a bit more padding around the rim that sits on the face better without chafing? I’ve been looking into materials that absorb sweat and the like and wanted to know if we should go ahead and incorporate it into the design.’ 

Patsy blinked, and Delia thought for a moment that she looked impressed.

‘Quite honestly Delia I think we’ve been so grateful just to have shields that we’ve given little thought to how comfortable they are.’ 

‘This is new territory for us, making PPE, so I want to be sure we’re designing a good product.’ 

‘Your consideration is noted,’ Patsy remarked, looking down as she gave a slight smirk, ‘I have a call with Phyllis immediately after this. I’ll ask how she and the others are holding up.’ 

Patsy flipped a page in some notebook that Delia couldn’t see, and her hand bumped her laptop, pushing it a little to the right. Delia could see a little more of Patsy’s living room, and a framed poster caught her eye. Delia could make out the ends of two words. 

LTY and IST

‘Patsy,’ Delia asked, raising a curious eyebrow, ‘sorry, I don’t mean to intrude, but…’ 

The comment had Patsy looking back at her inquiringly. 

‘...that poster behind you, is that from the Guilty Feminist podcast?’ 

Patsy looked over her shoulder and then back at Delia with a widening smile. ‘Yeah, I absolutely love that podcast!’ 

Delia smiled back, sitting up straight in her seat. ‘Really? Me too! Don’t think I’ve missed an episode!’ 

‘Me neither! Must have listened to all 200-some episodes on the flight back from Hong Kong. Oh, and I love Deborah Francis-White!’ 

‘Oh my gosh, yes, she’s so funny!’ 

‘I’ve been to a few of their live shows,’ Patsy boasted excitedly, ‘it’s where I got the poster, actually, look.’ Patsy turned her laptop to show the whole thing, and Delia could see that the poster was autographed by the aforementioned host and hanging up on the wall in a nice frame. 

Delia brought her hands to the sides of her head as best she could with those bulbus earphones. ‘Eugh! Gosh I’m so jealous! I’ve been meaning to catch one of their live shows for ages now.’

Patsy turned her laptop back to herself and gave a sad sigh. ‘Well seems like you’ll have to wait some more. They’ve cancelled all shows for the time being.’ 

‘Yeah, them and the rest of the world. At least they’re still uploading a new episode every week.’

Patsy nodded. ‘Thank goodness for that. Some solace from my weekly routine.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Delia replied, giving a shy smile. She could think of one other thing she was starting to look forward to on a weekly basis and it was smiling right back at her.

A little chime on Patsy’s end broke the moment. 

‘Oh shit, there’s Phyllis. I’ve got to go.’ 

‘No worries,’ Delia replied, her brain trying in vain to switch back into professional mode. 

‘I’ll tell her to ask the girls on the floor how the shields are holding up. Ask if they can think of anything that will make them more comfortable.’ 

‘Alright, cheers. It’ll be a big help.’ 

‘Of course. I’m happy to do it.’ 

There was a moment where the two women held their gaze, simply smiling at one another. 

‘Until next week,’ Delia looked away, unable to hold the eye contact any longer without breaking out into a fierce blush. 

‘Looking forward to it,’ Patsy replied, and ended the call. 

Delia couldn’t help but smile back at herself on her laptop screen. 

‘Me too,’ she said softly, and removed her headphones. 

* * *

Week 3

‘Valerie has informed me that two of the machines are down,’ Delia said. She tried to remain as professional as possible, but she always hated giving bad news. ‘We’ve got a man coming out to troubleshoot and repair the things, but unfortunately it won’t be until later this week, and then we’ve got to have an inspector come out, so…’ 

‘So we should count on you operating at, what, 80% this week?’ Patsy replied. ‘What does that do to the numbers?’ 

‘Won’t be drastically cut, but we’ll be unable to achieve the numbers that we have in past weeks.’ 

‘I suppose we’ll have to manage with what we have, but Delia I have to tell you, the numbers we will need are only going to increase the more people are diagnosed and cases come in.’ 

‘I understand. We’ve expected this and have recently put in an order for an additional two machines. We plan to see how things progress to see if we will need to order more in the near future. Hopefully not, but you never know.’ 

‘Indeed,’ Patsy replied, looking down as if she were scribbling something in a notebook. 

After a moment of silence where Delia allowed for Patsy to finish her thoughts, Patsy looked up at her. 

‘Hows Hermione? Haven’t seen her in a bit.’ 

‘Oh,’ Delia smiled, looking down at the floor to the grey kitty that was currently weaving between her legs. ‘This one is begging me for some of the breakfast muffins I made earlier this morning.’ 

‘What's a breakfast muffin?’

‘Oh, you know, I do that food prepping thing sometimes. One of my go to recipes is some sort of egg muffin with ham and broccoli and cheese. Made a whole batch this morning so the kitchen here smells of the things. Think it’s making poor Hermione here a little more needy than usual.’ 

‘I commend you for even bothering to cook. This whole isolation thing is making me realize how little I know besides how long to heat a frozen pizza for.’

‘That’s alright,’ Delia shrugged, ‘I can send you a few recipes if you’d like.’ 

Patsy laughed. ‘Delia I honestly think I need a little more help than that. Need someone to walk me through it.’ 

‘I can do that too.’ 

‘Really? Next time I’m completely helpless in the kitchen you’ll come and guide me through it?’ 

‘Well I can’t exactly be there in person, can I? Here,’ Delia replied, her fingers shaking slightly as she typed out her mobile number in the chat box on their app. ‘Just give me a ring next time you’re cooking and I’ll do the best I can.’ 

She pressed send and Patsy smiled. 

There. Patsy had her number. 

The call soon ended, and Delia busied herself with other customers, answering questions, and checking in on orders. It was later that evening, while she was in her bathroom brushing her teeth as she got ready for bed when her phone pinged with a text from a mysterious new number. 

_Hi_.

**Hi?**

_Sorry, this is Patsy. Is it too late to take you up on that offer to help with cooking?_

**Not at all. Want me to call you?**

_My hands will be busy soon so I think that's best._

Delia choked back a laugh at that. And then reminded herself to at least _try_ to keep her mind out of the gutter. This woman was reaching out to her for help, after all. 

She made her way to her bedroom and got comfortable in bed before she rang Patsy. The redhead's beaming face greeted her, and Delia couldn’t help but smile back. 

‘Hey, sorry to bother you.’

‘It’s no bother.’ 

‘Are… are you already in bed? Delia! I should let you sleep!’ 

‘Patsy, it’s really alright!’ 

‘Well, so long as you’re sure. Hang on,’ Patsy disappeared for a moment as the screen went black, and Delia could hear some susurration as the phone was placed on a shelf in the cupboard or somewhere in Patsy’s elaborate looking kitchen. Where did this woman live??

Patsy gave a satisfied sigh as she leaned against her countertop. Delia could see at her waist a raw chicken on a cutting board and a few glass jars of spices scattered around. 

‘There, now, how much do you know about roasting a chicken?’

‘What? Like, you’re going to make an entire chicken right now?’ 

‘Slim pickings at the shop, I’m afraid. Usually I’d get a rotisserie and pick that apart. Use it for tacos or soups or something, but they didn’t have that. No packages of chicken breasts or thighs. No mince meats either, Delia, it’s dreadful.’ 

‘Oh, I’m aware. Had to wake at the crack of dawn the other day to get a single box of eggs. Utter madness.’ 

‘Well, I’m happy I managed to get some chicken, now I just need your help in preparing it.’ 

‘What did you have in mind?’ 

‘Dunno, really, thought I’d toss it in the oven with some chopped vegetables? I’ve got some potatoes and brussel sprouts around here somewhere. Maybe put some lemon and garlic in the actual chicken? People do that, right?’ 

‘Would advise against it, actually. You’ll just be seasoning the inside of the chicken, and you’re not going to be eating the bones, are you?’ 

‘That so?’ 

‘Cook the vegetables separately, too.’ 

‘Why?’ 

‘The potatoes are going to release moisture as they cook and that’ll just elongate the cooking of the chicken and keep the skin from getting crispy.’ 

‘See Delia, I’m glad I called you,’ Patsy waved her knife knowingly at Delia before she moved to dice some garlic, ‘knew you were smart as a whip.’ 

Delia could only give a shy smile in return. 

‘Might I suggest spatchcocking the chicken?’ she offered. 

Patsy looked back at her skeptically. ‘Alright, now that sounds like a made up word.’

Delia grinned. ‘No, silly, you’ve never heard the term? It’s also called butterflying. Basically you lay the chicken flat on the sheet so it cooks more evenly. Quicker, too.’ 

‘Oh really?’ Patsy looked back at her wide eyed. She looked like she was considering the premise of the term as she swirled some red wine in a stemless glass. 

‘Want to try it?’

‘Oh, why not. How do you butterfly a chicken, Delia?’

‘Cut out the spine, then break the breastbone in half,’ Delia replied matter of factly.

‘Ugh,’ Patsy cringed and Delia laughed at her reaction, ‘that sounds positively dreadful!’ 

‘You’re a nurse! How can you be squeamish?’ Delia grinned, amused at Patsy’s disgust. ‘Besides, the thing’s already dead. No need to feel bad for it.’ 

'I don't feel bad for the chicken, I feel bad for me!' 

Begrudgingly, Patsy let Delia walk her through the process, looking as if she were regretting allowing Delia to talk her into this at every step, from using her sharpest knife to cut out the spine out of the poor chicken, to looking as if she were committing a terrible crime at the sound of the breast bone cracking under the weight of her hands. An added bonus to Delia’s amusement were the faces Patsy made when she instructed the redhead to slip chunks of butter under the skin of the bird. Patsy’s look of disgust as she worked her fingers in there had Delia practically crying with laughter. 

Delia noted smugly the following day around lunchtime that Patsy was doing anything but complaining as she proudly texted Delia a photo of her lunch, a well made and seasoned chicken thigh and leg with roasted vegetables. Patsy thanked her for the recipe and insisted they do it again sometime. 

* * *

Week 4

Delia cracked an eye open at the sound of her phone chiming. She had long ago turned off her alarm since there was no morning commute to rush for anymore, and she had rather enjoyed waking up naturally with the sunlight filtering into her room these past few weeks. 

However, those mornings were increasingly interrupted by texts first thing from Patsy

_Just had a long run around the park. Feel pretty great!_

The last few days it seemed the two were chatting incessantly. Not that Delia was complaining. She was rather hapy how their work interactions at the start of all this were slowly evolving into some kind of video-chatting-text-based friendship. Talking with Patsy came rather naturally to Delia. She was drawn to her, and it seemed like Patsy felt the same. It could have been the social distancing, and the need to connect with others in a time when you were meant to be isolating yourself from the world. Regardless, Delia was growing to like Patsy, despite the texts at the crack of dawn. 

**I can’t believe you’re still going out!**

_No one is out that early! Besides I’ll go insane if I don’t leave the flat at least once a day._

Delia yawned, and sat up in bed with a stretch. 

**I’m about to try that workout you suggested.**

_Good luck! I’m off to take a much needed shower._

Delia read the text as she was walking to her small sitting room with the television on the wall, and almost bumped into her coffee table at the thought of Patsy showering. 

She shook her head and told herself to get a grip before she synched her phone with her television and clicked the link Patsy had sent, and a video with an enthusiastic workout instructor appeared and Delia followed along with the total body workout. 

‘How was it?’ Patsy asked later that evening as she and Delia cooked dinner together. 

‘Well, it’s been twelve hours since and my legs still feel like jelly.’ 

‘Means you did it right.’

‘I hope so, or I’m making a terrible decision with this meal.’ 

‘What are you making anyway?’ 

‘Fish and chips,’ Delia replied, holding up a bit of cod before she dipped it in flour, ‘thought since I made it to another Friday I’d treat myself to my favorite comfort food.’ 

‘Delia I’m just impressed you’re making it at all. I’ve grown so tired of cooking that my dinner this evening has consisted of about 30 to 40 olives and some cheese.’ 

Delia laughed as she brushed her hands on her apron. 

‘And I’m still hungry so I’m microwaving some popcorn.’

‘Well don’t be too impressed. My chips come frozen in a bag. Found them next to the cod that was wedged back there frozen too.’ 

‘Oh, Delia when this is all done and over with can you just like, come and cook for me?’ 

Delia smiled, deciding she’d blame the heat in her face from the hot oil on the stove as she gently lowered her floured fish into the pan. 

‘Just because I like to cook doesn’t mean it’s any good.’ 

‘Bullshit, Deels, you walked me through that chicken experience like that rat from the movie.’ 

‘Ratatouille?’ 

‘Right, and it turned out amazing. I can only imagine what your cooking will taste like. But that's the thing Delia, I don’t want to imagine. I want to experience it in real life!’ 

Delia couldn’t look at her phone. She merely smiled and wiped her hands on her apron. 

‘Maybe someday,’ she said, feeling rather flustered at the thought of Patsy ever showing up here in her modest flat for real. She pushed the thoughts away and tried to focus on her cooking. 

Patsy’s microwave beeped on her end and she retrieved her popcorn as Delia popped her chips into the oven. 

‘Say, do you want to watch a movie tonight?’ Patsy suggested. 

‘That sounds really nice, actually. Did you have something in mind?’ 

‘Hmm, dunno. Haven’t been actually watching anything recently, just flipping through all my options on Netflix for 40 minutes before I give up and read a book.’ 

‘Well why don’t we try a show?’ 

‘Have you been watching anything recently?’ 

‘Probably nothing you’re interested in.’ 

‘Try me. What is it?’ 

‘Star Trek?’

‘Yeah, right, not interested.’ 

‘Not even Deep Space Nine?’ Delia smirked. 

‘Next.’ Patsy waved her hand dismissively. 

‘Well what's something you haven’t watched that everyones talking about?’

Patsy sighed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face as she looked up in thought. 

‘Oh, I dunno… Fleabag?’ 

The two switched from phones to laptops once Delia had finished cooking her meal. She settled in at her kitchen table as Patsy skyped with her from the sofa in her living room. Patsy kindly shared her Amazon login with Delia so they could watch the show together, and they pressed ‘play’ at the same time, commenting to one another as the show went on, bursting out laughing and almost spitting out their drinks at the absurdity of some scenes. 

‘Just one more,’ Patsy pleaded after several episodes, despite looking as if she were nodding off.

‘No, Pats, your eyes are drooping.’ 

‘But it’s such a good show.’ 

‘Go to bed, silly,’ Delia replied, emphasizing her request by ending her skype call with Patsy and closing her laptop. 

She cleared the table and placed her dishes in the sink, resolving to get to them in the morning. 

Her phone chimed in her pocket, and she rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. 

_How dare you hang up on me_

**Bedtime for you**

_Alright I’m in bed, but that doesn’t mean I want to sleep._

Delia gave an almost frustrated sigh. Not that Patsy was annoying her, but she was saying things that Delia was reading too much into. 

She was also being adorably petulant and for some reason Delia found that irresistible. 

Delia called her, and soon Patsy's sleepy face appeared on her screen. 

‘What are you doing?’ Patsy asked tiredly, and Delia watched as she hugged one of her pillows. 

‘Getting ready for bed. I’ve got to brush my teeth.’ 

‘Take me with you.’ 

‘Don’t know why you insist on seeing that.’ 

Again, Delia couldn’t look at her phone, feeling the warmth in her cheeks rise as she brushed her teeth with Patsy sitting there on the windowsill next to the mirror. Not that it mattered. Patsy may have been awake but her eyes were closed as Delia finished up her bathroom routine. 

Delia crawled into bed and placed Patsy on her night stand, leaning her up against a stack of neglected books. She got comfortable cozying up to a comfortable pillow, mirroring Patsy. 

‘You still want to stay awake?

‘No,’ Patsy breathed, briefly cracking open a tired eye, ‘I just didn’t want to get off the phone with you tonight.’ 

‘Why?’

‘I like being with you, Deels.’ 

Delia clutched her pillow as she watched Patsy’s eyes close for one final time, her chest rising and falling as sleep settled over her. Delia watched her silently, waiting for her own eyes to begin to droop before she responded. 

‘I like being with you, too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. Stay tuned :)


	6. Work From Home - Part 3 by NSH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls admit their feelings for one another, and things get a little hot, because, why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> Sexy gif-set at the bottom of this chapter. A bit NSFW (or I suppose these days NSFH?). This is the first time I've put a gifset in any of my fics so this is an exciting development! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Week Five

_ Is everything alright? _

Delia stared at the text for some time, eventually putting her phone face down on her nightstand. 

She had ended a call with Patsy just now, making some excuse that she was tired. 

In reality, she was too anxious to sleep. Had been for the last several nights. It was starting to wear her down. Patsy had started to take notice. 

Over the last weeks, Delia had grown very fond of Patsy. She was realizing that Patsy was the first thing she thought of when she woke and the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep. And it made her feel tremendously conflicted and guilty. 

Who was she to even entertain the thought of embarking on any kind of romance in these circumstances? With all that was going on in the world, she should be focused on doing all she could to help the doctors and nurses fighting this virus, and doing her part as a regular person  by socially distancing herself and staying  indoors. It was lonely, for certain, but chatting with friends and family kept her sane, and of course her more recent friendship with Patsy. 

Delia felt so terribly terribly awful, thinking of Patsy the way she did. She wanted the woman's friendship and she respected her, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop the feelings that crept in, lighthearted and happy. She couldn’t stop the thoughts. The thoughts of kissing Patsy and making love to her. She was so curious to know how she felt, how she kissed, how it would feel if Patsy touched her in ways she so deeply desired. 

Delia shook her head, wishing she could rid herself of these thoughts. For one, she had no idea of Patsy's sexual inclination, whether she prefered men or women or both or neither. That thought alone made Delia think that Patsy was only chatting with her all these weeks just for companionship in these challenging times. And if that was the case, then she needed to get over her feelings and distance herself from Patsy, as much as it pained her to think of. They were already physically distant, but she would need to emotionally distance herself as well, which would mean cutting herself off from Patsy for good. 

It was the only thing she could think to do if she were to get over her feelings for the woman, and it broke her heart. 

_ Do you want to talk about it? _

**No. But I should.**

_ I’ll listen. _

**It’s hard....**

_ I can wait.  _

Delia sighed and tried to find the words. 

**I just think this social distancing thing is getting to me.**

Delia sighed, disappointed with herself. She didn’t have the courage to just come right out and say it, to be honest with Patsy about how she felt. It was too terrifying. 

Delia jumped as her phone rang in her hands. She answered and put the phone to her ear. 

‘You're making me nervous,’ came Patsy’s voice, concerned. 

‘...Sorry?’ Delia asked, confused. Why would Patsy say something like  _ that _ ?

‘Just talk to me. I’ll stay on the phone with you all night if you need me to.’ 

Delia slouched, giving a sigh. It seemed Patsy thought her situation was more dire than it really was. 

‘Oh, no, Pats, it’s nothing like that, though I’m touched that you reached out so quickly.’

‘Then what is it? Wait, no, you don’t have to tell me anything. I can just stay on the phone with you if you’re feeling lonely. We can watch something together. Or just chat. Whatever you want.’ 

‘Patsy, it’s alright.’ Delia replied, her heart sinking in her chest. Patsy was being too nice. She was making this too hard. 

‘Will you tell me what's bothering you?’ 

Delia took a deep breath. ‘I’m afraid of fucking things up.’ 

She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the questions she didn’t want to answer. 

‘How?’

‘Pats it’s just… I’m just… trying to figure some things out.’ 

Delia wanted to kick herself for being such a coward. She just wanted to spit it out. 

Patsy remained silent on the other end of the line, and Delia took that as a sign to continue. 

‘Patsy, I’m just… I’m lonely, and you’re giving me a lot of attention and I’m just trying to figure out if I actually fancy you or if it’s because I haven’t had another person touch me in nearly six weeks and… and’

Delia sniffed and could feel a hot tear  slip  down her face and drip off her chin, but she pressed on. 

‘And I genuinely enjoy your friendship. You’re making this so much more bearable just talking with me like this and I don’t want to ruin this by having feelings for you. Not like that.’ 

‘Oh, Delia,’ Patsy sighed. 

‘I want to know what you’re like in person. How you really sound, how  you  move. I want… I want to know what you smell like and run my fingers through your hair and I just… want to be able to touch you.’ 

‘Deels.’ 

Delia sniffed. She sat on her bed with her elbows on her knees, head in her hands with her phone to her ear and feeling sorry for herself. 

‘I’m sorry, I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk anymore. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…’ Delia repeated, wanting to let out a sob but holding back. 

‘Delia,’ Patsy said softly, ‘Delia it’s alright.’

‘No, Patsy,’ Delia sighed, ‘I just didn’t want to ruin this.’ 

‘You haven’t, Deels, please. Please let me call you. I want to see you.’

‘Not now, I’m a mess,’ Delia replied, harshly wiping a tear away. 

‘No, Delia, you’re always beautiful. And I hate that you’re crying right now. Please? Please let me see you.’ 

Delia sighed, and ended the call. She curled up in bed and brought a pillow to her face before she rang Patsy again, this time her face appeared on the screen, looking back at her curiously. 

‘Delia you don’t have to hide.’ 

‘Well I want to,’ Delia said quietly into her pillow, pulling it closer towards her. 

Patsy smiled and looked away. 

‘You know you’re so cute sometimes I can’t stand it?’

Delia merely raised an eyebrow. 

‘You haven’t ruined anything. In fact I’m glad you told me.’

‘You are?’

‘Yes,’ Patsy replied softly. She reached back behind her head and let down her hair. She took her fingers and shook it out over her shoulder. ‘You’re braver than me, you know.’ 

‘Hmm,’ Delia replied, unconvinced, and thoroughly distracted by Patsy playing with her hair. 

‘You are. That’s  something I really like  about you, Delia. I’m shit at talking about my feelings and always too scared to make the first move. I just exist in a perpetual state of uncertainty until someone else is brave enough to say something. And you did. And now I can tell you I’m the same.’ 

‘How do you mean?’ 

‘I fancy you.’ Patsy sighed, and even in the dark Delia could make out the faint blush that spread across Patsy's cheeks. 

Delia smiled and came out from behind her pillow. 

‘You feel the same?’ she asked hopefully. 

‘I do. It’s strange though, isn't it? Strange times. You’ve articulated exactly how I’ve been feeling… like… it just doesn’t feel right to… to feel this way with everything going on. And I was scared, too. I’ve never liked someone as much as I like you and we… well we’ve never met properly, have we? How is this possible?’

‘Strange times indeed,’ Delia replied, feeling a bit better at Patsy’s confession. 

Patsy settled herself into her own bed and mirrored Delia, and she ran her fingers through her hair, ‘and if you must know I’m pretending these are your fingers right now, gently running through my hair and lulling me to sleep.’ 

Delia smiled and shyly hugged her pillow again as she watched Patsy sink into her own pillows, closing her eyes and looking content as her fingers ran through her hair. 

‘Very soft, you know,’ Patsy went on,  twirling  a red lock of hair around her index finger, ‘just had a wash so it also smells like whatever tropical fruit is in my shampoo.’ 

‘I’m sure it’s delightful,’ Delia replied sleepily,  smiling  before she shyly nuzzled her face into her pillow. 

‘I suppose I ought to let you sleep?’

‘Are you going to sleep too?’ 

Patsy sighed and closed her eyes. ‘Soon… but, Deels?’ 

‘Hmm?’ 

‘Do you… would you like to have a drink with me tomorrow night?’ 

‘I would like to do anything with you tomorrow night.’ 

Patsy gave a sleepy smirk, ‘Don’t tease me.’ 

‘Goodnight Pats.’ 

‘Goodnight Deels.’ 

Neither made a move to end the call. Instead, Delia listened to Patsy's breathing grow deep, and soon she was also lulled to sleep imagining Patsy sleeping right next to her. 

* * *

Delia was in her small bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel and using her toilet as a chair. She had just finished brushing her teeth and was currently leaning over to plug her hairdryer into the  socket  when her phone began to ring. 

She answered the call and propped her phone on the sink. 

‘Goodness, Deels, you don’t have to answer every time I call,’ Patsy remarked, looking rather flustered. 

Delia smirked at her phone, taking great pleasure in the fact that the sight of her bare shoulders seemed to affect Patsy in such a way. 

‘It’s alright Pats. I’m just getting ready for our drink.’ 

‘What? Oh no, you don’t need to go through the trouble.’

‘No, I want to. I haven’t gone on a real date in ages so I’ll take what I can get.’ 

Delia turned on her hair dryer and waved it over her hair. She could see through the phone that Patsy was on the move, walking down her hallway and into another room which Delia recognized to be her bedroom. She was placed on a bookshelf overlooking Patsy and a large mirror that seemed to be a sliding door to her closet. Delia watched as Patsy pushed aside the door and revealed the contents of her  wardrobe. 

Delia turned off the hair dryer. 

‘What are you doing Pats?’ 

‘Well if you’re going through all the trouble of getting ready then so should I.’ 

‘Patsy, you don't have to.’ 

‘Will you help me pick something out?’ 

Patsy plucked her off the shelf and Delia was suddenly confronted with the contents of Patsy's  wardrobe . 

She couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

‘Oh my, Pats, how I wish you would have shown me your  wardrobe  earlier. I wouldn’t have been so nervous to come out to you.’ 

‘Is it because of the  checked shirts ?’ Patsy asked, ‘It’s the  checked shirts , isn’t it?’ 

‘Oh yes.’ 

‘Look, I just like it, alright? Nothing more comfortable than a flannel shirt!’ 

‘Do you have an axe in there as well? Going to chop down some trees?’ 

‘Listen if you’re going to tease me you’ll get to see me in a plain white t-shirt all night.’ 

‘I have absolutely no objection to that,’ Delia remarked as she focused on her mascara. ‘But I don’t want to deprive you. Let me see.’ 

Patsy flipped on the light in her  wardrobe  and moved some clothing around, and Delia decided on seeing Patsy in something green, deciding it was the colour that suited her best. 

‘Now what are you going to wear?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Something that hasn’t seen the light of day since last summer.’ 

Delia had brushed her hair out and decided she was ready to get dressed. She picked up her phone and walked Patsy back to her room, setting her on top of a tall chest of drawers. 

‘What’s that look for?’ Delia asked. 

‘I’m just a little overwhelmed at the sight of you just  wearing a towel,’ Patsy admitted with a silly grin. 

‘Oh,’ Delia tisked, ‘you’re teasing me.’

‘Feel like you’re the one doing the teasing,’ Patsy replied, making a show of fanning herself. 

Delia blushed and turned her phone to face the wall. 

‘Oh you’re no fun.’ 

Delia ignored her as she dressed, picking out a bra and knickers that she would usually reserve for special occasions and an old but trusty wrap dress, black with a white floral print that she thought hugged her curves rather well. 

She turned the phone back towards herself once she was ready, and she was met with the sight of a rather perturbed Patsy. 

Delia took her phone off her chest of drawers and walked towards her kitchen. She raked her fingers through her hair and batted her eyelashes. 

‘So, what do you think?’ she asked with a sly smile. 

She could see Patsy biting her lip. ‘Take a step back. Let me see you?’ 

Delia placed her phone on the counter and did as instructed. She knew her head was cut out of the shot, but she figured Patsy could appreciate the view regardless. She straightened out her dress and rested her hands on her hips, looking to her phone to see Patsy's reaction.

Even though she felt rather confident with her  outfit , Delia still found herself entirely reliant on Patsy's reaction to see out the rest of the evening. 

She watched as Patsy let out a breath of air and shook her head. 

‘No?’ Delia asked, feeling nervous. 

‘No. You’re perfect.’

Delia wanted to grin, but bit her lip. 

‘So what are you making?’ she asked instead. 

‘An old fashioned.’ 

‘That sounds a lot more extravagant than the glass of red wine I’ll be pouring myself.’ 

‘It’s not that hard. Look, I’ll show you.’ 

Delia poured her wine as she watched Patsy on the other end place her phone on her kitchen counter, the view of Patsy’s midsection and countertop. She watched as Patsy  grabbed  a glass and placed it in front of her. She added a sugar cube, some bitters, and a large ice cube. 

‘How did you learn to make such elaborate cocktails?’ 

‘I just like a good drink every now and then,’ Patsy replied, adding her whiskey and orange slice. 

Delia sat at her kitchen table, propping up her phone against a stack of coasters as she grasped her glass of wine and watched Patsy on the other end do something similar. 

‘Well, cheers?’ 

Patsy winked and lifted her glass to Delia before taking a sip. 

The evening went on, and Patsy and Delia continued on like they weren’t several miles apart, social distancing strictly enforced and quarantined by their government in their own homes. Despite only ever seeing her on the screen, Delia considered herself quite smitten with the woman on the other end of the line and reasoned she could tolerate things the way they were for the time being. If leaving quarantine meant being able to see this woman in person someday soon, then she wouldn't complain about being so near and  yet so  far from her at the same time. 

They chatted well into the evening and early morning about nothing in particular, having one drink after the other, soon deciding that their ‘date’ night should come to an end so both could get some sleep. 

They logged off the video app, and Delia barely had a chance to finish brushing her teeth before Patsy was ringing her again. 

‘Sorry,’ she said when Delia answered, ‘is it crazy I don’t want to fall asleep without you?’ 

‘Hmm,’ Delia breathed as she sat down on her bed, ‘No, not crazy. I was just thinking the same thing.’ 

Was she obsessed with this woman? Was this healthy? Certainly valid questions that Delia considered in the moment but they fell by the wayside as she heard Patsy breathing in her ear. 

‘I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed going out,’ she said. 

‘Oh? Should I be worried about you once they lift the enforcement?’ Delia teased. 

‘You’re the only one I have any interest in sitting across from all night.’

‘Hope you’re thinking a little bit more than that,’ Delia replied daringly. 

It was the wine. She knew it was the wine and she didn’t care. Her heart thumped hard in her chest when she heard Patsy give a shy laugh on the other end of the line. She probably was feeling the same as Delia  anyway. 

‘You looked wonderful in that dress,’ Patsy sighed. 

‘I’m actually still wearing it.’ 

‘Still?’

‘You never gave me a chance to take it off before you called me.’ 

‘Oh, well now that is a shame. But since you’re still wearing it, I can tell you how beautiful you looked in it.’ 

‘You only saw half of it.’ 

‘And I’ll see the rest someday soon. I hope you wear it the first time we meet.’ 

Delia was all smiles, looking down shyly even though she was the only one in her room. She raked a hand over her thigh and lifted the hem of her dress just slightly, tickling the skin  beneath  the fabric. ‘I promise.’ 

‘This’ll be about the point where I would kiss you, if we were really together.’ 

‘I’d let you.’ Delia moved to lay down in her bed, shyly bringing her hand to her face as she curled her legs close to her body. 

‘You would?’

‘Yeah. I want you to kiss me, Patsy,’ Delia sighed. 

Delia could hear Patsy hum her approval, and the shifting of clothing and sheets. It sounded like she was getting into bed as well. 

‘How long is your dress, Delia?’ 

Delia reached down to tug at the hem of her dress again. ‘Suppose it’s about mid-thigh.’ 

Patsy sighed on the other end. 

‘Would it be alright if I put my hand about there?’

‘You can do whatever you like.’ 

‘I need to do something with my hands while I’m kissing you.’ 

‘I like how it feels.’ 

‘Good. I want you to like it. Do you mind if I move my hand a bit higher?’ 

‘No,’ Delia sighed, her eyes closing as she skimmed the fingers of her right hand just a bit further up her thigh. ‘Your fingers feel  nice. ’ 

‘Your body feels good pressed against mine. Your lips are so soft. I can’t stop kissing you.’ 

‘God, no, I don’t want you to stop.’ 

‘You don’t?’

‘No, please…’

‘So it’s alright if my hand just goes a little further up your thigh?’

‘Mmhmm,’ Delia hummed, licking her lips as she moved her hand up her thigh, ‘All the way up, please, Pats…’ 

Delia could hear the smile in Patsys voice as she replied. 

‘What kind of knickers are you wearing, Delia?’

Delia gave a shy laugh, ‘Something small, black, silky…’ 

‘You picked out something sexy for our date, hmm?’ Patsy chuckled, ‘You were planning for this to happen you naughty little thing.’ 

‘Oh stop, you can’t resist me,’ Delia teased, though she needed to hold back the whimper that threatened to leave her mouth at Patsy’s words. 

‘You flash me those bloody dimples and I’m putty in your hands.’ 

‘I feel a bit like that now to be honest…’ 

‘It’s OK, I’ve got you in my arms, remember?’

Delia felt herself melt a little into her pillows at the thought. ‘Yeah…’ 

‘I’m kissing you along your neck and pressing my lips against your ear.’ 

‘And what are your fingers doing?’

‘You tell me, darling, what are my fingers doing right now?’ 

Delia took a deep breath, her eyes closed as she imagined her own hand was Patsys. 

‘They’re… on my leg. The palm of your hand running along my inner thigh.’ 

‘No doubt enjoying the feeling of your soft skin.’ 

‘Soft and warm,’ Delia smiled as she heard Patsy give a shaky sigh, ‘my skirt is tickling me there.’

‘Hmm, god I want to watch you slowly hitch it up.’ 

‘Now  you’ve reached  my knickers, the tips of your fingers just slowly…’ 

‘Stroking.’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Just a little bit of pressure.’ 

‘Yeah…’ Delia sighed, ‘down and up again. Two fingers…  one  on either side.’ 

Delia’s breathing was growing deeper, her blood rushing through her veins and she could feel herself grow excited with anticipation. Her chest rose and fell with each breath to the point that she wished she had the forethought to remove her bra, the garment feeling even more restrictive than usual around her chest. 

‘Oh, Patsy please, I need more, please.’ 

‘Well, since you asked so nicely... Can I push your knickers to the side? Will you let me feel how wet you are?’ 

Delia used her own fingers to move the fabric aside, her middle finger slowly parting herself and gathering up copious amounts of her own need.

‘Are you wet for me?’ Patsy sighed, and Delia could almost hear her licking her lips, her tone of voice conveying a sense of wanting and longing. Delia wondered if Patsy wanted this just as bad as she did. 

‘Soaking,’ Deila croaked out, unable to hold back any longer, ‘Oh, please Patsy, please. I need you to touch me. Please let me come.’ 

‘Go ahead Deels, stroke your clit for me?’ 

Delia let out a sigh of relief as she touched herself. Knowing her own body quite well she was able to bring herself to that edge in a matter of seconds. 

‘Oh, god I’m close.’ 

‘Already?’ Patsy teased. 

‘You got me all worked up,’ Delia whined, her face contorting in frustration as she struggled to hold back, ‘don’t you want me to come?’

‘More than anything else in the world,’ Patsy sighed, ‘go ahead, Delia please, please come for me. I want to hear you…’ 

Delia let go of her phone, resting it on her pillow next to her mouth, using her left hand to hold her knickers to the side as the fingers of her right hand stroked herself. 

She could just hear Patsy on the other end of the line, her breathing turning into panting. Delia wondered if she was touching herself too, listening to her. She really wished Patsy was there with her right then. She wanted to feel the weight of Patsy on top of her, she wanted to smell her, feel her warmth. She wanted these to be Patsy’s fingers stroking her right now. Delia wondered how fucking fabulous it would be for Patsy to slide her long fingers inside of her-

‘Oh,  _ fuck _ ,’ Delia gasped out before her body was hit with a strong orgasm. All the muscles in her body tightened and let go as her hips rocked against her hand, her toes curled and back arched. She was vaguely aware that she had cried out, gasping for breath and moaning as the convulsions subsided, her breathing slowly returning to normal. 

She removed her hand from her knickers and clumsily patted her hand on the pillow beside her head, finding her phone and bringing it to her ear. 

‘Chist woman, you’re going to be the death of me.’ 

Delia laughed as she heard Patsy on the other line similarly struggle to catch her breath. 

‘Did you… were you touching yourself too?’ Delia asked, ‘I feel rude for not asking this earlier.’

‘No, no,’ Patsy reassured her, ‘this was all about you. Don’t you worry about me.’ 

‘You sure?’ 

‘Yeah.. and Deels, just… do you have any idea how hot you are?’ 

Delia responded by tucking her face shyly into her pillow, which after what she had just done thought was very silly. There wasn't any need to feel shy around Patsy anymore, was there. 

‘The second they lift this enforcement I’m going to come over and…’ 

‘And have your way with me properly?’ 

‘Oh, yes…’ 

Delia let out a laugh and raked her fingers through her hair, ‘Are you sure you’re alright…?’

‘I’ll be fine, Deels. I like the buildup. I don’t mind the wait, and you… you’re certainly worth the wait.’ 

‘You just promise me you’ll let me take care of you when you’re ready.’ 

‘I promise…’ 

Delia smiled, her body feeling relaxed, but with Patsy not physically here the comedown from her orgasm had her feeling that much more lonely. 

‘Will you also promise to give me a nice long cuddle afterwards?’ she asked. 

‘I’ll hold you all night,’ Patsy replied softly. 

The two gave their long goodbye before finally ending the call when Delia’s eyes were drooping and her responses had resorted to tired hums and grunts. She forced herself to rise from her bed and change into something more appropriate for sleep, but she had the idea to send Patsy a little treat for everything she had done for her that evening. 

Delia set up her phone and pressed record as she undressed herself, sending the recording before she could think about it and chicken out. 

She had put on pyjamas and crawled under her covers when her phone chimed again, and she read the text from Patsy. 

_ Christ, woman, you are trying to kill me. _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤓

**Author's Note:**

> Doodles are of course courtesy of NSH. Ain't she talented?! 😈


End file.
